The Ramen to my Noodles
by PanopticBibelot
Summary: A ShikaTema story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** hey this is my first fanfic. i got some of the ideas from caddy4389's story, Caught In the Rain. its a good story but its incomplete. i dont think it'll ever be finished because the last time it was updated was a few years ago. the last chapter is confuzzling and im pretty sure it doesnt relate to the story in any way. nevertheless its a good story. i just wish it was finished. Anyway here is my story. Read and Review! im interested in your opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. **

**If i did it would be ShikaTema always.**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person (Temari)**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-. _Stupid alarm clock._ Temari thought as she smacked the off button.

_What should I do now?_ She thought after she turned off the alarm. _I think I'll just lay here for a_ _while. Damn, Im acting like him now! _She had felt a little irritated at the thought of becoming lazy like someone she knew, but she couldn't help but crack a small smile. It seemed like she was picking up habits from a certain sloth-like ninja from Konohagakure.

_Konoha_.

_When last had I been there?_ _4 months ago. Maybe. I'll go check. _Temari jumped out of bed, finally having something to do. She walked to her calendar and confirmed that she had been away from Konoha for 3 months. Sigh._ Just 1 more months to go. _The time in which Temari was supposed to spend away from Kanoha before going back was 3 months, but since she spent quite some time there when she last visited; she has to wait 5 months before going back.

Temari looked around her room and accepted that she had nothing else to do so she tended to her daily hygiene.

The blonde shinobi put the shower on cold, wanting to feel a different temperature other than Sunagakure's hot, dry and sandy climate. She had occupied the shower for a good 15 minutes and almost stepped out before realizing she forgot to wash her hair. Another 10 minutes were spent soaping, lathering, and rinsing out the sand and grime in her hair.

When this task was done, Temari finally got out of the shower and toweled off. She completed all her FMR's** (Feminine morning rituals, thats what she calls the things she does in the morning.) **, before she dried her hair and combed through the leftover knots and tangles. She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to decide what she would do with her hair before getting frustrated and putting it in her usual 4 pony-tails. She was finally done. _Now it's time for breakfast._

"Jeez, Temari, it really takes you that long to get ready. We're only eating breakfast."

"Shut up Kankuro, and don't get me started on the amount of time it takes you to do your make-up." Temari retorted.

"Yeah, but I shower, brush my teeth, and then put on my FACE-PAINT. The whole process takes me, like, 10 minutes, whereas you take a whole day. I could've a written a best-selling novel in the time you take to get ready."Kankuro said back, raising his voice to emphasize face-paint.

"You're a little chatty today, huh?"

"Nice comeback." Kankuro said with sarcasm in every word.

"You wouldn't be able to handle my comebacks." Temari shot back irritably.

"You sure, it seems to me that you couldn't think of anything to say." Kankuro replied easily.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOUR SUCH A…"

"IM SUCH A WHAT, TEMARI, 'CAUSE I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE. A COLD-HEARTED, IRRITABLE BITCH!" Kankuro yelled, interrupting Temari's sentence.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Temari yelled back. Pretty soon she and her younger brother were in an all-out screaming match. Just when items were getting ready to be thrown a young red-head stepped between them.

"Quiet down. I can't get enough sleep with you guys yelling." Lately, the young Kazekage has been trying to make up for the sleep he never had with Shukaku within him.

"But Gaara..." Temari started.

"He doesn't want to hear your version of events." Kankuro said."Now listen Gaara, what hap…"

"Enough, I'm not here to ref your arguments. I just need you guys to either shut up or take it outside."

"Fine, we'll stop fighting now." Temari said, though she was giving Kankuro death glares.

Gaara turned to go back to his room when he remembered something he needed to tell Temari.

"Temari, you will be going to Kanoha tomorrow. I know it's a little early but the Hokage has informed me that some villagers in Konoha still don't trust Suna despite the treaty. You just need to show them that we are an ally. Also, you have to go to a couple of meetings. You will be leaving tomorrow."

"I understand Kazekage-sama." Temari said calmly, but inside she was the exact opposite. _Seems like i'll be going to Konoha sooner than I thought._

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person (Shikamaru)**

_Man, I wish I was a cloud. They're so free and they just go where the wind takes them. Sigh. I wish I was up there instead of down here with all these bothersome people._

"Hey…Shikamaru…" _speaking of bothersome people_ "Tsunade-sama… wants…to see…you"

Shikamaru sighed as he tried to hear what his robust friend had to say.

"Choji, swallow the chips before talking." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, Sorry. But Tsunade really wants to see you."

"What does that troublesome Hokage want now?"

"This troublesome Hokage wants you to get your ass to her office!" An irritated voice shouted form behind him.

Shikamaru sat up abruptly. Though he was quick to stand up and make his way to the annoyed Hokage, he couldn't help but ask why they were going to her office when she was on the roof of the Hokage building with him.

"Because I also need to give you some paperwork and reports that you need to work on."

"Why couldn't you just have brought them up to the roof with you?"Shikamaru asked.

The angry sannin shot him the evil eye. Shikamaru shut up instantly. He knew better than to test the Hokage when she was in a bad mood unless he wanted to end up in the hospital due to her super strength jutsu.

In Tsunade's office, Shikamaru chanced talking. "So, what do you need… Hokage-sama?" he added as an afterthought.

"I need you to be guide." She answered. "The Sunagakure ambassador is coming and she will be staying for 4 months. I want you to make her feel welcome. You will do what she tells you if the request is reasonable."

Shikamaru was already starting to feel exhausted just from hearing about the task he had to do. He wasn't really her guide last time, but the poor old man who was had only lasted a week out of the 2 months he was supposed to spend with her. There had been many replacements **(all of which were old or middle-aged)** each one lasting for about a week. Shikamaru had to spend the last week with her. It was exhausting and very, very troublesome. When the week was over, Shikamaru could see why the others didn't last and he was glad to be away from the loud, rough sand kunoichi. But he did handle her a lot better, and she even warmed up to him a little. Apparently, after seeing how it was easier for someone young to handle her, the Hokage decided the next guide would be Shikamaru, for he was able to handle the loud kunoichi a hell of a lot better than the older men. _Damn my luck_, Shikamaru thought.

"That is all." Tsunade said as she handed Shikamaru the unforgotten stack of paperwork. As Shikamaru turned to leave, the Hokage started to say something.

"Huh?"

"I said that the ambassador would be staying with you in your apartment."

You could practically see the look of utter defeat and anguish on Shikamaru's face, but he said nothing. _Well this is going to be an interesting 4 months._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****so this is the end of my first chapter. please please ****please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**1****st**** person (Temari)**

I could really use a bed right now. It's my second day of the journey and I'm already complaining. I know, I know. I'm pathetic. But I'm tired and sore, and a comfy bed wouldn't do any harm.

"I'm so exhausted." I muttered. I was also bored and dirty and lonely. I was told to travel alone, so I didn't have any company. The only "travel buddies" I've got are a couple of shadow clones to carry my four-month supply of stuff. I'm using up way to much chakra keeping these clones, carrying my stuff, _and_ moving through this thick forest. The way things are going, it's probably going to take a week to get to Konoha. And I really want get there. A change of scenery would be nice. _But I still think 4 months is a long time._ Gaara apparently thinks that I should stay in Konoha for that much time so people could get used to me and trust me more. Oh well. At least it's Konoha.

To me Konoha was amazing. It wasn't always raining like the village hidden in the rain. It wasn't super misty like the Mist Village. And it also wasn't as hot as Suna. It was just right. It had the prettiest beaches with water was cool and clear. The wind felt nice and the scenery was beautiful. I love the way it lights up in the dark and how clear it was in the morning. I loved almost everything about Konoha. What I disliked about Konoha was its unpredictable weather and its over-cheerful people. But it still was nice.

Just thinking about Konoha sent a burst of energy through me. I could spare a few shadow-clones and carry a little more stuff if it helped me get to Konoha faster. I guess the end justifies the means.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Shikamaru)**

How long is she going to take to get here? I've been waiting for 5 hours. I mean, it wasn't like I came to the gates early either, in fact, I was at least 8 hours late. I came rushing (not really) hoping Temari wouldn't already be here. I was lucky she wasn't but I'm suffering still because she's not here yet. I guess I'm just being overly grumpy due to the mostly one-sided conversation I had earlier with Ino.

Flashback:

"_Shikamaru!" I heard someone sing-song my name. I turned around to see who it was. It was only Ino. Sigh. She is probably here to tell me something about her, Sakura, and Sasuke. I really don't care. She started talking and I just tuned her out. _

"_So what do you think" she said blushing._

_Shit. "Um….Yeah?"_

"_That's great!" she said before hugging me and running off._

_I had no clue what I said yes to. Sigh._

"_You lucky bastard." _

"_Huh?"I turned around to see Kiba behind me. He probably heard the whole conversation. So, ill just ask him what I agreed to._

_"Hey, Kiba. Do you know what she asked me?"_

_"You seriously don't know? She asked you to be her boyfriend and you just said yes."_

"_What!"I should've listened to her._

"_For such a genius, you're pretty stupid." You could hear the laughter in Kiba's voice now._

_Ugh. I'm screwed. Ino's like a sister to me. I have no intention of being her boyfriend. What am I supposed to do? _

"_Should I just break up with her?" I ask._

_Kiba's grin fades._"_You know how much that would embarrass Ino? She's used to having everybody wanting her. If you tell her it's a misunderstanding she'll be pissed and will inflict emotional and physical pain on you and everyone around her!"_

_I knew Kiba was right. I guess I'll have to wait for her to break up with me. This'll be a pain._

**_End of flashback._**

Just thinking about it makes me grumpier. It's about 11:30 p.m. and it's pretty dark. _ I should just go home. Temari obviously isn't coming anytime soon._ As I was about to leave a little movement caught my eye. Temari soon emerged from the trees, followed by 4 more Temari's. They all walked up to the gate and stopped in front of me. The first Temari poofed away and the stuff it was carrying fell heavily to the ground. The same thing happened to the second, third, and fourth Temari's leaving the 5th one standing with her share of her luggage.

"Sup, crybaby." She smirked.

Sigh. Of course she would use that degrading nick-name.

"Hey," I said, "you're looking…" I let myself trail off knowing it would make her angry. Well, I was right because her face turned red with anger and her eyes glinted with murder and slight embarrassment. She must know how she looks then: covered in dirt and sweat. Her clothes were wrinkled and rumpled and her hair was disheveled. Her journey must've been tough.

"YEAH. WELL YOU'RE LOOKING AS PATHETIC AND STUPID AS EVER, CRYBABY!" She yelled.

I smirked at how easy it was to get her angry.

"Well just don't stand there, help me with my stuff."

Wow, she bounces back quickly because she's already bossing me around.

"Why?" I reply.

"Because," she starts, "that's what the men do. You're always talking about how women shouldn't be doing things like this and they should always leave it to the men."

Tch. Of course she would use my words against me.

"Fine," I complied.

She stood there silently as I struggled to get a good hold on her stuff. I was waiting for her to say something and she did.

"So, did you know I've become a jounin?"

"Yeah. I already know you know that I'm a jounin because I became one waaay before you." I said trying to make her mad.

It worked because she looks pissed and muttered a steady stream of cusses.

I smirked again at how easily someone could anger her.

"What the hell are you smirking at, lazy. Just take me to the Hokage's office." She said, already annoyed.

When we reached our destination, Tsunade was filling out some papers at her desk. She didn't seem to notice us walk in so I cleared my throat.

"Oh Temari, you're here," she said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Thank you for welcoming me into your village." Temari said with a bow.

"You're welcome. I hope you will find the village to your liking and I hope you like the place you are staying as well." Tsunade said.

"Thank you, again, Hokage-sama. Erm…well…where exactly am I staying?" Temari inquired.

I had a grin on then. I had been waiting for this question.

See, Temari has hated me since the chunin exams, when we first met. She started loathing me when I basically beat her in our battle. She began despising me when I had become a jounin before her. She couldn't stand living with me for 4 months. If she complained the Hokage would have to change her mind.

I was counting on Temari, so imagine my surprise when she didn't complain or make rude statements on why she shouldn't be living with me. Instead the whole ordeal went like this:

"Thank you, again, Hokage-sama. Erm… well…where exactly am I staying?"

Tsunade had on a bright smile when she replied.

"You will be staying with Shikamaru in his apartment."

A look of surprise and aggravation flashed across Temari's face.

_She's going to explode. _I thought happily.

Oh, but she didn't. She didn't get pissed like she was supposed to. She didn't yell and scream profanities. She just nodded in agreement and bowed politely before walking out of the office.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Temari when we were a safe distance from Tsunade's office.

"What the hell was what?"

"You know, agreeing to stay in my apartment for the next 4 months." I say.

"What, never had a girl living with you before?" she asked snidely.

I blushed. "Please, I wouldn't even consider you a girl."

I earned a slap for that.

She yawned before finally answering my question.

"First, it's rude to not accept a free, kind offer from the Hokage."

"She would have paid for you to stay at a hotel or something." I said like it was obvious.

"Free for her, and don't interrupt." She replied with an irritated tone. "Second, if I complained to Tsunade and she agreed to finding me a new place to stay, the whole process would have taken forever. I would have been stuck in her office till tomorrow afternoon and I need my sleep. Living with you can't be all that bad."

She was right. "Whatever." I mumbled.

We made our way back to my apartment. I took out my keys, unlocked the door, and led the way in. Before I could tell her where the guest room was located, Temari asked where the bathroom was.

"Uh…go that way and turn right. It's the second door on the left."

She quickly ran in the direction I told her. I heard the door lock and the sound of the shower being turned on.

She's already acting like it's her home now.

I took Temari's stuff to the guest room and deposited it there before making my way to the kitchen. I stared the fridge down wondering if there was anything that was not to troublesome to make. I spotted the bento lunches I bought and took them out so Temari and I could eat.

"Shikamaru." a voice said behind me.

I whipped around to see Temari in nothing but a towel. I could feel myself blushing.

"COVER YOURSELF!" I yelled.

She smirked. "That's what this towel is for. Anyway, I came to ask where my stuff is."

Before I could reply her she collapsed on the couch in my living room, letting sleep overtake her. I rushed into the guest room and found a spare blanket. I quickly put it over her as she kept shifting and moving the towel so it was barely passed her butt. I tried not to stare too long.

"This is going to be a drag." I say as I walk into my room still blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** hey so this is my 3rd chap. Ino is more shown in the story right now. She also will be shown in the next chapter too. i dont know about chapter 5 because i only have chapter 4 written. Temari is calling Ino "Bitch" as of right now. Ino will bw calling Temari "Slut" as of right now. That's pretty much it.**

** You can start reading now :)**

**R & R please.**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Shikamaru)**

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. Since the light of the sun was orange it was probably afternoon. _And the clock says 3 p.m._ Wow.

I'm not surprised by the time of day, because I usually sleep in a lot longer. I'm surprised that Temari hadn't woken me up just to nag me about my laziness.

Ah, well. I'll just go eat breakfast.

As I made my way to the kitchen, I passed the living room.

Temari was still asleep on the couch.

I sat down on the coffee table in front of her. She looked uncharacteristically peaceful. Her hair fell in soft waves in front of her face and her mouth was relaxed. For once she didn't have a smirk placed on them. Her lips were just full and pink.

"Mommy." She whispered.

_Mommy? _Of all the things Temari could say in her sleep, she said mommy?

_Whatever. _I thought. _I'll just make breakfast._

Just as I was about to leave the sun peaked through the windows and shown on Temari's face. She looked like an angel or a goddess or both.

Wait. What?

Why would _I _think _Temari_ was beautiful?

But it's not wrong to think girls are beautiful. I think Sakura's pretty. I think Ino's pretty. I also think Hinata, Tsunade, Kurenai, and Ten-ten are pretty. I just don't feel that way about them. But I have never thought about it twice. (Hell, I barely thought about it once) But I'm thinking about it twice for Temari. But, still, I don't like her. She's just the girl that I'm guiding, right?

A sharp pain in my cheek brought me back to reality.

Temari was sitting up straight and she looked pissed. The palm of her hand was red.

She had slapped me.

Before I could even ask why, she spoke first.

"Were you thinking of doing something nasty to me while I was asleep?" she asked.

What the hell?

"No!" I shouted. "What made you think that?"

"Well, I woke up to see you sitting shirtless across from me with your hands in that weird thinking sign. You also had a creepy look on your face."

"I was just thinking about what to make for breakfast." I lied. Of course I wasn't thinking of something perverted but I wasn't going to tell her that I was thinking about her beauty.

"But did you have to think across from me?" She asked not letting this conversation drop.

"I was waiting for you to wake up so I could ask you what you wanted for breakfast." I lied again.

"Oh, okay," she said," Well now that I'm up, I guess I'll make breakfast." She stood up. But too fast because her towel almost fell off. She had caught it just in time so it didn't fall past her chest.

"Um, where's my stuff?" she said blushing.

I was blushing too. "It's across from the bathroom."

She went in that direction, quickly. I got up from the coffee table, sighed, and then sat down in the kitchen.

Temari entered the kitchen in black sleep shorts and a faded gray T-shirt. The T-shirt read Suna across the chest and the shorts had Gakure on the butt.

I blushed but at least it was better than her being naked.

Temari looked in the fridge and pulled out eggs, milk, and butter. She then moved to the pantry and pulled out flour, baking soda and cinnamon.

Before she started cooking I questioned her about the "Mommy" thing.

She said she must've been dreaming about her mom.

That still doesn't really answer my question but I could tell that conversation was ended.

After we finished talking, Temari mixed all the dry ingredients before adding the eggs and milk she had beat together. After the batter was done she added more cinnamon.

She set the mixture aside and looked around for a pan.

She was about to ask when I pointed above the stove.

"Oh." She pulled down a large rectangular griddle and placed it on the stove. She then turned on the stove and added 2 medium sized pats of butter. She let it melt a bit before she spread it around.

After the butter was successfully spread, Temari poured 4 circles of the batter on to the pan.

While the pancakes were cooking she cracked 2 eggs in a large circular pan that she had pulled down.

After the eggs were in the pan cooking, Temari turned her attention back to the pancakes. She flipped them after confirming that one side was cooked. Then she went back to the eggs and put the cover on the pan.

She turned around and faced me who was watching her intently.

"Where do you keep your plates, cups, and silverware?"

It took me a while to respond.

"Oh…um…they're…in that cabinet. The silverware is in that drawer. "

"Kay." She said.

She brought out 2 plates, 2 cups, 2 forks, and 2 knives. Then she turned the stove off and put 2 pancakes on 1 plate and 2 on the other. She completed each dish with an egg. Next, she poured milk in the cups. She set the plate and glass of milk in front of me and handed me a fork and a knife.

She set her side of the table and cleaned up the kitchen before sitting down across from me.

"Well, hurry up and eat." She said before taking a bite of her pancake.

I looked down at my plate and then at Temari. I repeatedly this until my neck began to hurt. _ Should I trust her? _ I kept thinking. The food did look and smell really good. But then again _Temari_ made it. But she did use _my _ingredients and I _was _watching her cook the whole time. Okay, this can only go 2 ways: 1. I don't eat it and I get my ass kicked by Temari or 2. I eat it and it's either delicious or gross.

I decided on choice 2.

I tentatively took a bite from the pancakes. My eyes widened in shock.

It was the best thing I had ever tasted. It was fluffy and soft. It managed to taste good without having syrup on top of it. It was sweet but not too sweet. On a scale of 1 to 10 it was off the charts. I finished the pancakes and then dove for the eggs. The eggs were amazing. I think I must've died and went to heaven. It and the pancakes were at a close tie. I washed everything down with the glass of milk. The whole breakfast tasted like perfection.

My eyes snapped up to Temari who was grinning proudly. "I knew you'd like it."

"It was okay." I said. I thought of saying delicious but I didn't want to flatter her.

Her grin faded a little before it came back as powerful as ever. "I know you know it was delicious. Everyone who has had my food knows it is delicious."

"Tch. Whatever." I say even though I know she's right.

Temari was about to say something else but was cut off by a loud banging.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The sound continued on and on. The person at the door must be uber-impatient.

I looked at Temari expectantly only to see her looking at _me_ expectantly.

"No." I said.

"Well, I'm not getting the door." She said.

"Neither am I." I say.

"It's _your _door."

"So, you're my guest. You should be doing things to convince me that you should stay here."I say to Temari.

"Okay. First off, that is a really twisted way to treat guests. Second, I already made you breakfast."

"Technically, you made me lunch since it's afternoon."

"Does that matter?" Temari says exasperatedly.

"Yeah."

BANG!

"Did they just kick your door?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I think they did." I said, also in disbelief.

"You probably should get the door now." Temari said, well, more like commanded.

"I already told you that I wasn't going to." I replied getting irritated.

We stared each other down, neither one of us moving for the door.

"SHHIIKAMAARUUU!"

We both looked away from are staring contest and I got up. Temari smirked and I frowned. She had won.

Troublesome woman.

I walked to the door an opened it. There stood a very angry Ino.

"Did you just wake up?" She asked, obviously noticing my flannel pajama pants.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Really?" she asked while walking in.

I nodded in response.

"I'll make you breakfast then." She said.

"You don't need to," I said, "Temari already made some."

"Who's this Temari?" Ino asked.

"Me." Temari said as she walked up to Ino.

I could already tell where this was going by the looks Ino was giving Temari.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Temari)**

I woke up to see pineapple head across from me shirtless. My first instinct was to slap him. When you see some guy shirtless across from you, you kinda jump to conclusions.

I asked Lazy what he was trying to pull and he said that he was only thinking about breakfast.

Well, since _he _was hungry and, more importantly, _I _was hungry I made breakfast.

After breakfast some dumbass kept on banging on the door. Pineapple and I have an argument on who was going to open the door for Dumbass and, naturally, I won.

I heard talking in the living room so I thought I'd go check out Dumbass. The first thing I hear was: "Who's this Temari?"

So Dumbass is a girl. And a rude one, too, because she said my name like it was trash. So Dumbass is now Bitch. I came out and said I was Temari in a superior tone so Bitch would know who's boss.

The girl whirled around to meet me. She gave me a once over and frowned. _Was that a frown? Do I look that bad? _I gave Bitch the once over and I planned on frowning too, but Bitch was really pretty.

She wore a purple outfit and her hair was tied up into a high pony-tail. She had a side-bang that fell over the right side of her face accenting her left side. Her hair was also long despite the pony-tail.

I suddenly felt a little self-conscience and fingered one of my spiky pony-tails. Well, we can't all be perfect.

From the corner of my eye, I saw pineapple head backing up.

_What the hell was he doing?_

It dawned on me that he thought Bitch and I were going to get into a girl fight.

_What an idiot._

I turned my attention back to the pretty blonde that stood across from me.

By the look on her face, maybe we were going to end up fighting after all.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Ino)**

I had come to see Shikamaru and I knocked on the door for a while before getting frustrated and banging on it.

_What the hell was Shikamaru doing?_

I hit the door harder before kicking it with all my might.

Not a good idea.

I clutched my foot in pain and cursed myself for doing something as stupid as that.

Now I was getting really pissed.

"SHHIIKAMAARUUU!" I screamed.

He came to the door a couple of seconds later.

I asked if he had just woken up and he said yes.

After hearing that news, I so graciously offered to make him breakfast only to find out that some girl had already beat me to it.

A girl. Why would some girl make _my _boyfriend breakfast? I was wondering who this slut was.

All of a sudden this chick with 4 pony-tails comes out and announces that she was the slut.

I did the once-over for her and frowned. She was pretty. She looked so casual and _not _slutty in her faded gray T-shirt and black sleep shorts. How do you not look slutty when you wear shorts as short as those? Then, I thought of how Shikamaru had woken up super late and how he was shirtless.

Do you know what my first thought after this realization was?

_What was she doing with Shikamaru?_

Does anyone know my second thought?

_This slut is going down._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my 3rd chapter. R &amp; R.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Here's my 4th chapter. just so everybody knows. there is no implied SkikaIno. i dont hate ino so im not going to make her stupid and ditzy. i just hate the SikaIno pairing. Ino could be with anybody else except Shikamaru. He's Temari's.**

**R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Temari)**

Bitch really looks like she wants to fight. Well, if she wants a fight then she'll get one.

I immediately tensed up, feeling my chakra flow through my body. I was about to make the first move until I realized where I was at.

I was in Shikamaru's house surrounded by _his_ furniture and _his _things. Not mine. I relaxed and stuck my hand out begrudgingly.

"Hi, I'm Temari." I introduced myself with a forced smile.

A look of surprise flashed across Bitch's face. She was totally expecting a fight.

Her look of surprise was replaced with a smile filled with menacing sweetness.

I was immediately suspicious.

She took my hand and shook. Just when I was about to let go of her, she pulled me forward to punch me with her free hand.

If I wasn't such a skilled shinobi, Bitch might've landed a hit on me. But she didn't because I had raised my hand and caught hers before her fist could connect with my face.

She had made the first move.

I pushed Bitch's hand out of my face and punched her in the stomach. She sank down to her knees still holding my right hand. I let go.

I smirked. _She was easier to beat than I thought._

I was about to walk away when I felt the hard floor.

Bitch had kicked my feet out from under me. I had let my guard down. I had let her go in for the attack.

I soon got pissed._ HOW DARE SHE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!_

This bitch was going down.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Ino)**

Slut had stuck her hand out and put on a tight smile. At first that shocked me because she had seemed completely ready for a fight. I was ready for the fight, too. I bet Slut knew that. Even so, she relaxed and put her hand out.

What a fool.

I took her hand and pulled her so her face and my fist could get to know each other better.

My hand was restrained before I could feel her face. Slut had caught my hand.

Before I could think about my next move, I felt a huge pain in my stomach. Slut punched me.

I sank to my knees and coughed while Slut was walking away.

_Does that bitch think she can defeat me so easily?_

I swung my feet in an arc so she would fall. I could tell I took her off guard by the surprised look on her face.

She looked pretty pissed about it.

We both stood up slowly and just when we were about to deliver our final attacks, I was restrained.

I glanced at Slut and saw that she wasn't moving either.

I looked at Shikamaru and saw that he was standing still with his hands in his pockets. I looked at his shadow and saw that it had stretched out and caught both me and Slut.

"Not in my house." He drawled.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Shikamaru)**

I was surprised when Temari held her hand out and forced on a smile.

She was trying to avoid conflict. I could tell she was thinking about the well-being of my apartment.

Ino, on the other hand, wasn't.

She took hold of Temari's hand and pulled so she could punch Temari.

Temari stopped Ino and punched her in the stomach.

Ouch.

Temari smirked and was walking away, leaving Ino gasping on the floor.

All of a sudden Temari was on the floor with Ino.

Ino had kicked Temari's feet out from under her. They both looked very angry.

Ino and Temari stood up slowly, about to deliver the final blows when I stopped them.

"Not in my house." I say.

"Does that mean we could take this outside?" Temari said obviously still pissed.

"No." I say as I forcefully make them lower their hands.

"When I release my shadow I want you to go to the kitchen." I say to Temari. "And I want you to leave." I tell Ino.

"Why do I have to leave and she doesn't?" Ino complains.

"Because," I start, "Temari has to stay here and I don't want to deal with you right now."

Ino looked horrified while Temari chuckled.

I must've said that wrong. Whatever. I don't feel like doing damage control right now.

I released my shadow and Temari was about to walk into the kitchen.

She listened.

Ino, however, did not.

She rushed at Temari getting ready to punch her.

Just before her fist could connect with Temari's nose, I stopped her with my shadow again.

Temari looked like she wanted to beat the shit out of Ino, but instead she just clenched her fist and stomped into the kitchen.

I walked Ino to the door against her own will. When she was outside and I was inside, I released my shadow and shut the door before she could say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** this is the 5th chapter and Shikamaru and Temari finally leave shikamaru's house. Kurenai's son is named Asuma Jr. but is called JR. it is pronounced Jay-are because calling him junior seems unoriginal. JR might not be better but it seems better than junior. No Ino this chapter. I apologize if anyone is out of character and if this chapter is too long for your liking. Next chapter might be shorter.**

**you can start reading now**

**Read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Temari)**

I heard the door shut and lazy walked into the kitchen to join me.

I began to yell at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME KICK BITCH'S ASS! DAMN YOU AND YOUR STUPID SHADOW! I WOULD HAVE BEATEN HER!"

Lazy touched my chin and tilted my head up.

"Are you hurt?" He asked softly.

I stopped breathing and my heart accelerated. Why does he care?

I couldn't speak. But then I got angry. Not at him or Bitch, but at myself. I was angry at myself for not being able to identify the reason why I wasn't able to breath. I couldn't identify the reason behind my heart beating faster. That pissed me off. I like knowing why I feel a certain way. Not knowing is ignorance and I hate being ignorant. So I got angry.

"OF COURSE I'M OKAY." I yell while swatting his hand of my chin. "DO YOU THINK BITCH COULD'VE HURT ME?"

I didn't let him answer.

"I'm going to take a shower. No peeking." I say as I walk off to the bathroom.

As I let the hot water wash over my body, I thought about the past events. I got into a fight with bitch. I remembered that she was on Pineapple's team during the chunin exams, so she was obviously a friend of his. So why did Crybaby force _her _out of his house and ask if _I _was okay? I'm pretty sure I did more damage to her than she did to me.

So why did the stupid, lazy, crybaby of a pineapple check on me?

And why am I worrying about it so much? Why do I even care?

Come to think of it, why do I even care about that sloth?

When I found out that I would be staying with him I was surprised but I was kind of excited. I didn't even know why. And that annoyed me. I probably looked annoyed for the rest of that day because I didn't know why I felt excited.

I also don't know why I cooked for him. I've only cooked for 3 men in my life and that's Gaara and Kankuro and Uncle Yashamaru. So why did I make breakfast for Lazy.

_I don't know._

Sigh. I didn't want to sort out my feelings anymore. Not because I didn't feel like it, but because I was afraid of what I'd find.

I stopped thinking about Pineapple and feelings. I finished my shower and all my FMR's before walking to the guestroom wrapped in a towel.

I took off the towel and dressed in my black kimono. I put on my sandals and strapped my fan onto my back. I almost stepped out of the door before I realized that I didn't know where to go. I didn't have a meeting until tomorrow. So where the hell was I supposed to go?

I mean, I've been to Konoha before but all the guides I had didn't do a good job of, well, guiding.

I hated to admit this but I needed the lazy pineappla.

"Yo, Crybaby!" I yelled.

"Yeah." He said as he walked up to me.

"Hurry up and get dressed. You're taking me somewhere."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I said so."

"That's not an answer."

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not."

"JUST GET READY, DAMMIT!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay." He said as he raised his hands in defeat.

He walked to his room slowly. I leaned against the door frame while I waited.

About 45 minutes later, Pineapple came out in his jounin uniform.

"You take forever." I say as we walk out the door.

"So do you." He replied.

"Whatever."

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes until I asked about Bitch.

"Her name is Ino and she's my…friend." Lazy said.

"Try _girl_friend." Someone said.

I looked to my side and saw a dirty looking guy with red marks under his eyes.

Girlfriend?

"Shut up, Kiba." Lazy said.

"It's not my fault you don't pay attention." Kiba said.

Paying attention?

Huh? I was feeling left out and unenlightened because I had no clue what they were talking about.

Kiba explained to me and soon I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

Pineapple looked annoyed while Kiba joined in with my laughter. When our laughter died down, Kiba started talking.

"Anyway, what are you doing out with a girl other than your girlfriend?"

"Temari made me take her somewhere."

"Okay. Since you already have a girlfriend I'll take Temari off your hands." Kiba said, his intentions very clear.

"Sorry, but I have standards." I say.

Shikamaru laughed while Kiba feigned pain.

"Ouch! Call me when you get over Genius." Kiba said as he turned to leave. "Oh yeah, Shikamaru everyone knows about you and Ino."

Lazy looked irritated while I laughed.

"He seems cool." I say.

"Well, he isn't." Lazy said.

"Whatever. I can't believe you agreed to be Bitch's boyfriend without even knowing. If I were you, I'd feel stupid."

"I _do_ feel stupid." Pineapple said.

"I also can't believe you said that you didn't feel like dealing with her. That's something one does not say to his girlfriend."

"Who cares?"

"Your girlfriend."

"Well, _I _don't care."

"Whatever. Let's get going." I say while walking away.

"Wrong way." Lazy said.

"What?"

"You told me to take you somewhere so I'm taking you somewhere. _I _know where we are going. You don't. So you're going the wrong way." He explained.

"Oh. Then lead the way." I said embarrassed.

Crybaby turned around and begins walking while I followed him. We turned into a neighborhood and stop at a small house. Pineapple rings the doorbell and a woman with unruly black hair and pretty red eyes opens the door.

"Hello Shikamaru." She said.

"Hey Kurenai." Pineapple said. "And JR (pronounced like jay-are)."

A little boy peered at me and Lazy from behind Kurenai.

"Hi." He said.

"So, who's your friend?" Kurenai asked.

"Temari." Pineapple said.

"That's a pretty name." Kurenai said.

"Thank you." I said with a bow.

"Well, come in." Kurenai said.

We walked into her house and she and lazy went straight to the living room to talk. They sat down on the couch, leaving me with the kid.

He looked like he was around 5 and he just kept staring at me nervously. This sort of made _me_ nervous.

"Um…hi." I said trying to get passed the awkward silence.

"Hi." Kid said.

"So…what do you want to do, Kid?" I ask.

"My name is Asuma Jr., but you can call me JR. I don't what I want to do, so what do you want to do?" JR asks.

"_I _want to know what _you_ want to do." I reply.

"But _I _want to know what _you _want to do." JR says. "So what do you want to do?"

"What do _you_ want to do?" I ask.

"What do _you _want to do?" He asks.

"You." I say.

"No, you." JR says while shaking his head.

"No, _you_." I say

"You." He says.

I giggled. I'm arguing with a little kid.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"4." He answers.

"What number can you count up to?" I ask.

"30." He says proudly.

"Show me." I say.

"Okay. 1; 2; 3; 4; 5; 6; 7; 8; 9; 10; 11; 12; 13; 14; 15; 16; 17; 18; 19...30!"

"Um…you skipped a couple of numbers." I said.

"Nu-uh." JR says defiantly.

"Uh-huh." I say.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Fine. Which numbers did I miss?" JR asked.

"20;21;22;23;24;25;26;27;28 and 29." I say.

"Those are numbers?" JR asks.

"Yeah."

"No way." He said.

"Way." I suddenly realized how well-spoken this kid was. He was 4 and he could count higher and speak better than a 7 year old. He and I were having a conversation. Maybe it was slightly immature but it was still a conversation. And I'm 21.

"No way." JR says again, interrupting my thoughts.

"Way."

JR was about to disagree again when I called the sloth.

"Oi, Pineapple. 20; 21; 22; 23; 24; 25; 26; 27; 28; and 29 are numbers, right?"

He looked confused but he said yes anyway.

See." I said turning back to JR.

"If Uncle Maru says so." JR says, finally giving in. "Can you teach me?"

"Teach you what?" I ask.

"Teach me how to count to 30."

"If you get a sheet of paper and a pen." I say.

JR quickly ran off to find a pen and a sheet of paper. Before he comes back, I put my fan down on the nearest wall. When he does come back, he handed the supplies to me. He then leads me to the living room and sits down Indian-style in front of the couch Kurenai and Pineapple were on.

Instead of sitting the way JR was sitting, I layed down on my stomach so the skirt of my kimono doesn't go up.

I held the pen firmly in my right hand and wrote the numbers 1 through 30. I drew parentheses around 20 and 29. I told JR to memorize the numbers in the parentheses. I watched him for a while. His face was squeezed in determination as he muttered the numbers under his breath. I smiled.

"Temari."

I turned my head towards Kurenai as I sat up with my legs straight out in front of me.

"So why are you in Konoha?" she asked.

"I'm here because some villagers don't trust Suna despite the treaty. I'll also be attending a couple of meetings." I replied.

"How long will you be staying here?"

"4 months."

"That long?"

"Yes. Gaara said I have to stay that long so the villagers would get used to me more."

"Oh."

We just sat there in silence so I asked about JR's father.

I could tell this was a touchy subject because you could practically feel the tension.

"He's dead." Everyone said softly and simultaneously.

Oh.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I say apologetically.

"We don't need your sympathy." JR said. "You'd never understand because you actually have a daddy."

"Actually my father has been dead for several years. But it's okay because he didn't like me or my brothers very much."

JR looked shocked and I was too. It had tooken me a while to realize I had said that.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But at least we have our mommies, right?" JR said trying to comfort me.

"No. Not right." I whispered. "My mom died when I was 3, during my youngest brother's birth. That left us with Dad. Dad hated us. He didn't really treat us like we were his children, especially Gaara. Dad died during the Chunin exams, though. I can't say I really miss him. But I miss mom. I've always wondered why she married Dad. He was so mean and she was so compassionate. She knew what to say to make you feel better. She always took care of me and Kankuro. She'd always sing to us or tell us a story when we cried. She would do something funny just so we could laugh. We would do funny things so we could hear _her_ laugh. She had the most beautiful laugh. I feel bad for Gaara though. He never got to know Mom even though she loved him with her whole being. He never got to hear her laughter."

I drew in a sharp breath.

"People would tell me I look like Mom but I think they're lying. Mom was way pretty. She didn't even try to look beautiful like most women. She just was. She was beautiful and smart and she could cook. She had a cookbook that she kept all of our favorite recipes in. A week after she had died I tried making all of the recipes with Uncle Yashamaru. The food came out okay, but it didn't taste the same as when Mom would make them. It never tastes the same. I wish she was here again. I wish she would sing to me again. I wish she would cook for me again. I wish she would try to make me laugh again. I wish I could hear her laughter and her voice again. I wish she was here for me, Kankuro, and Gaara again."

My voice quivered and broke. I looked down at my hands and saw that there were drops on water on them. I slowly reached up and touched my face. My face was wet.

I hadn't even realized I was crying. _ Look at me, opening up to a 4 year old._

It was silent for a while and I wiped my tears off. Suddenly, I felt 2 arms wrap around my neck.

"I'm sorry Mari. I'm sorry for being mean and about your mommy."

"Thank you and I forgive you." I replied.

I didn't sob in JR's arms. I was just thankful that this 4 year old was able to make me feel better. I realized that when I get married, I would want a son that was exactly like JR.

"So, what do you want to do?" JR asks.

"I don't know what I want to do, so what do you want to do?" I reply, and then ask.

"_I _want to know what _you _want to do." He said

We both begin to laugh, knowing that we were repeating our first squabble but with reversed roles.

"Hey Mari." JR says when we were done laughing.

"Yeah." I say.

"Will you tell me a story?"

"Sure." I reply.

I got off of the hard floor and sat in an armchair I spotted. When I got comfortable, I gestured for JR to sit on my lap.

"What story do you want me to tell you?" I asked JR when he got situated in my lap.

"I don't know, just make one up." He told me.

I knew the perfect story to tell JR, but he seemed like the kind of kid that would interrupt me multiple times. And that would prompt me to yell at him. So I told JR the worst story I could think of.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess. She lived a happy life. The end."

JR stared up at me in surprise. He then closed his eyes and shook his head.

"That story sucked." He said.

"Oh, really?" I say, pretending I was shocked and sad.

"Yeah. I can make a better story." He said.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." He said in confidence.

"Then tell me a story." I say.

"Okay." He said. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips in thought. When he finally thought of something, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"On a far-away island there was a young boy." JR began. "He was super awesome. He could do kicks, flips, and he could fly. His name was JR."

Of course he'd make himself the main character.

"JR decided that he would runaway one day. He didn't really have a reason to runaway, he just did. So, JR jumps all the way to a new island."

"Why would he jump if he could fly?" I ask, interrupting him.

"Because he felt like it." JR replied.

"But what's the point?" I asked.

"Fine. JR _flew _all the way to a new island." He said through gritted teeth."You happy now?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Anyway, JR meets a lady named Mari on this new island."

Huh? I'm in this story now?

"Mari was pretty cool. She was tough and pretty. But Mari was also sad. She was sad because she didn't really have a family. She had brothers, but they were on another island. So JR told Mari that she could be his big sister for a day. Mari agreed and became JR's big sister for 24 hours. They did everything together. She taught him how to count and she told him terrible stories. She told him about her life and her parents. She was the perfectest big sister. She didn't treat JR like a little kid. She didn't treat him like an adult either. She treated him like he was just JR. And that made JR very happy. He and Temari lived on the island forever. The End."

I. Was. Loving. This. Kid.

I hugged him and he yawned.

JR looked tired so I started to sing to him.

I sang him a lullaby that my mom used to sing to me and Kankuro. It was also the song she sang to Gaara before she died. Once JR was asleep, I hummed to him while I cradled and rocked him.

We stayed like that for about an hour until Crybaby told me that we should leave.

"Temari, we should get going."

"Kay."

I stood up carefully and put JR gently on the armchair.

Kurenai walked us to the door.

"Bye Shikamaru. Bye Temari." She said.

"Bye." Pineapple said.

"Bye." I said with a bow.

Kurenai was about to shut the door when a pair of hands wrapped around my knees. I looked down to see JR hugging me.

"You're so mean. You were going to leave without saying bye." He whined.

"I'm sorry. Bye JR."

"You'll come back, right?"

"Yes JR." I answer.

"Good." He said while smiling. "Bye Uncle Maru. Bye Mari."

"Maru and Mari. Sound nice." Kurenai says before she shuts the door.

"I love that kid." I say.

"I could tell." Lazy said. "Anyway, we should go back to my apartment."

"Why?" I ask.

"It's late. It's already 10:30 and you have a meeting tomorrow."

He was right. But my stomach didn't care, for it grumbled then roared in protest.

"Um, can we go to a restaurant first? I'm kind of hungry."I say embarrassed.

"Kind of." He muttered with his eyebrows raised. I shot him a look before he could say anything smart-assy.

"Yes, kind of, now take me to a restaurant." I say.

"No. We'll eat at my house."

"Restaurant."

"My house."

"Restaurant."

"House."

"Restaurant."

"House."

My stomach growled again and it was very loud _and _painful.

I grabbed pineapple by his collar and pulled him down to my eye-level.

"You lazy-ass pineapple crybaby. Take me to a goddamn restaurant now or I'll kick you in the balls so hard you won't be able to walk for a year. And when you recover, you'll find out you can't produce offspring anymore."

He gulped and nodded. I let go of his collar and ordered him to get moving.

We went inside a ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hello, I'm Teuchi." The old man said more to me than Lazy.

"And I'm Ayame." The young girl next to Teuchi said. "What would you like to order?"

I ordered the deluxe special. The old man and young lady had their eyebrows up in surprise. But from the look I was giving them, they made no comment.

After a couple of minutes a large bowl was set in front of me. I got halfway done with it before I got full. I kept staring at the delicious ramen but I was too stuffed to eat anymore.

"Just tell them you don't want it anymore." Pineapple said.

"In my country it's rude to not finish food others give you."

"So?"

"So, I'm not going to tell Teuchi that I don't want this ramen."

I heard Pineapple sigh. I looked at him and he picked up my chopsticks and stuck them into my bowl.

"I'll feed you." He said teasingly.

I blushed and was at a loss for words so I just shook my head.

"I was joking." He said. He then took a bite of my ramen and then another. Pretty soon, the bowl was empty.

"There." Pineapple said. "Now it's not rude for you to tell him you don't want it anymore."

I stared at him in shock. He had just eaten _my _ramen with _my _chopsticks. I blushed and was about to say something about germs but then someone came in yelling Crybaby's name.

"OI, SHIKAMARU!"

I looked to my right and saw a blonde guy with bright blue eyes. It was that kid who turned Gaara into a good person during the chunin exams. What was his name? Oh yeah, Naruto.

"ARE YOU ON A DATE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" He asked.

I would've blushed but this guy was so damn loud.

"Shut it, will you, or eat at some other ramen stand." I say in a very condescending tone.

"EHHHH! YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT HERE WITH INO!"

That's it. First he comes in here loud and obnoxious, and then he mistakes me for Bitch! I don't care if he did make Gaara a better brother, I was going to kill him.

I stood up from my stool and took out my fan. I opened it to the 2 circles. "Talk again and I'll open it to all 3 circles. Then I'll kill you."

Naruto grinned and was about to say something. I tensed up and held my fan tighter.

"Naruto," Lazy says holding his hand up to stop me from my attack, "she really will kill you. I suggest you shut up."

Naruto gulped and nodded his head.

"Are you going to pay for your ramen?" Teuchi says.

"Oh. Yeah." I reply as I sit back down on my stool.

I looked for my wallet. I didn't have any pockets and it would always fall out of my obi when I put there so I always put it in my bra.

I checked my right cup. Not there. Left? Damn.

"Pineapple." I say. "I forgot my wallet."

"Um...Temari?"

"Yeah."

"Why would your wallet be in there in the first place?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I don't have pockets, it falls out of my obi, and I don't want to carry it in my hand everywhere I go." I say like it was super obvious.

"Here's a thought: Put it in a purse." He said like that was super obvious too.

"I never carry purses. They hold you down. What if you get in to a fight unexpectedly? What are you going to do with your purse? Use it as a weapon? I don't think so." I reply.

"Okay. Okay." Lazy said in defeat. "Anyway, how much did your ramen cost."

Teuchi told him the price and he paid it complaining about how men always have to treat women.

"Bye. Come again." Ayame said as we turned to leave.

"Bye." I said.

As soon as I said this it began to rain.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person(Shikamaru)**

After Ino had left, I went to check on Temari. She was pissed and started to yell at me. I ignored her and asked if she was okay.

She brushed off my concern and said she was going to take a shower. She left me in the kitchen alone with my thoughts.

I was wondering why I cared if Temari was okay. Why did I care about her in general? Sure she and I had this hate-love relationship going on (mostly hate). But it was on a friends only basis. So why did I blush when she does something cute? ( I've seen people do cute things and I _never _blush) Why does my heart beat faster when she steps into a room?_ Screw it. All these emotions are becoming too troublesome to think about._

Temari yelled my name from the front door. She told me to go and get ready because I was taking her somewhere. I got ready slowly only because getting ready quickly was a total drag. I took my time to put on my pants, my shirt, and my vest. Then I took extra time just lying on my bed looking at the ceiling wishing I didn't have to bother with that bossy woman. The way she was making me feel was complicated. And complicated means troublesome. I sighed and got up from my bed to put my hair into its trademark pony-tail.

I left my room to join Temari at the front door.

"You take forever." She said once I got there.

"So do you." I said.

"Whatever." She said.

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes before she asked about someone named Bitch. I had no clue who she was talking about until she said the blonde, annoying one.

"Her name is Ino and she's my…friend." I didn't want to say girlfriend because I didn't consider Ino my girlfriend. She was the other member on my team. She was like family, a sister. And who wants to date their sister?

"Try _girl_friend." Someone said. I recognized the voice of Kiba. I inwardly groaned he was going to tell Temari about my Ino problem.

And sure enough he did. He and Temari were laughing so hard at my expense, that tears began to roll down their cheeks. More like tears began to roll down Kiba's cheeks. Temari just clutched her stomach and gasped, trying to catch her breath. I honestly don't think she can cry, even if it's in mirth or sadness.

They weren't the only ones who ended up laughing, though. Kiba basically asked Temari out. And Temari said, and I quote, "Sorry, but I have standards."

Kiba pretended that she had hurt his feelings and told her to get over me first before giving him a call. I was blushing but that was covered by the redness of my face that came with my laughter.

Before departing with us completely, Kiba told me that everyone in the village knows about my Ino problem.

Tch. I hope they know that I don't want to be in the relationship.

After Kiba left, Temari and I were on our way. I led her into a small neighborhood and we stopped at a house. I rang the doorbell and waited. Out came Kurenai with JR, her son.

Me and Temari were allowed in. I immediately joined Kurenai on the couch where we began to talk. I almost felt bad for leaving Temari with 4 year old JR, but that changed when I heard a very feminine and un-Temari like giggle. I glanced in her direction and saw that she was smiling and talking with JR. I breathed a sigh of relief. Mostly because she wasn't screaming at JR or hanging him upside down. I went back to my conversation with Kurenai.

"So how is Ino?" Kurenai asked.

I groaned. Everybody does know.

"I don't know and I hardly care."

"Why? She's your girlfriend." Kurenai says.

"I don't want to be her boyfriend."

"Then why are you?"

I quickly explained my situation to Kurenai. She soon was laughing. I groaned again. Is this how everybody's reaction was going to be?

"How is JR?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, he has passed his 'mine" stage. He has stopped pointing at things and calling it his. He's also looking more like Asuma every day." Kurenai whispered the last part out.

"Yeah, I've noticed." I say.

We sat there silently remembering my super-cool, super-awesome sensei. Temari then called me and asked if 20-29 were numbers. I nodded my head in confusion. I was about to ask her why she was asking me about numbers but she had already turned back to JR. He asked her something and she nodded then told him something. He ran off leaving Temari alone. She placed her fan against the wall and stretched out. She smiled in the direction JR went off to. He came back and handed her a sheet of paper and what looked like a pencil. He then led her to sit on the floor in front of the couch me and Kurenai sat on.

I stared at JR and saw that Kurenai was right. JR was looking more like Asuma. He had Asuma's black hair and brown skin. The only thing that JR got from Kurenai was his eyes. They were a brilliant shade of red that seemed to make you melt, drink you in, and know everything about you just by one glance. Kind of like...

"Temari." Kurenai said.

Yeah, just like Temari's teal eyes.

It took me a while to realize that Kurenai was having a conversation with Temari, not finishing my sentence for me. They conversed about Temari's reason to be In Konoha and how long she would be staying. When they were done talking, they just sat there in silence. I could tell Temari was thinking of something to say to break the awkward stillness in the air.

So she asked about Kurenai's husband.

That only made things more awkward. That atmosphere in the living room got very tense very fast.

No one really liked talking about Asuma. It was a sore wound; a touchy subject; the taboo topic. People who were close to him talked about him, but never too often because it brought back painful memories. Temari didn't ask who the father was, she asked _where_ he was. I knew we had to answer because Temari is not one to let things go so easily. But saying Asuma was dead was like admitting he was gone forever. I would know. I have said he was dead to loads of people multiple times.

"He's dead." Kurenai, JR, and myself said quietly and at the same time.

Silence again.

"I'm sorry." Temari said, obviously wishing she had never asked.

"We don't need your sympathy." JR said sharply. "You would never understand because you actually have a daddy."

JR must really wish he has a father.

"JR." Kurenai whispered.

Temari didn't look angry, only sad.

"Actually my father has been dead for several years. But it's okay because he didn't like me or my brothers very much." She said.

Temari must really wish she _had_ a father.

Everyone looked shocked, Temari included.

JR tried to comfort her by saying that they at least had their mothers.

It didn't work. It only acomplished making her more sad.

"My mom died when I was 3, during my youngest brother's birth." Temari said shakily. "That left us with Dad. Dad hated us. He didn't really treat us like we were his children, especially Gaara. Dad died during the Chunin exams, though. I can't say I really miss him. But I miss mom. I've always wondered why she married Dad. He was so mean and she was so compassionate. She knew what to say to make you feel better. She always took care of me and Kankuro. She'd always sing to us or tell us a story when we cried. She would do something funny just so we could laugh. We would do funny things so we could hear her laugh. She had the most beautiful laugh. I feel bad for Gaara though. He never got to know Mom even though she loved him with her whole being. He never got to hear her laughter."

She drew in a sharp breath. Well, this explains her whispering mommy in her sleep.

"People would tell me I looked like Mom but I think they're lying. Mom was way pretty. She didn't even try to look beautiful like most women. She just was. She was beautiful and smart and she could cook."

_You **are** beautiful and smart, Temari. _I thought. _And you __**can**__ cook._

"I wish she was here again. I wish she would sing to me again. I wish she would cook for me again. I wish she would try to make me laugh again. I wish I could hear her laughter and her voice again. I wish she was here for me, Kankuro, and Gaara again." She said.

Her voice quivered and broke. During her whole talk about her mom, Temari was crying. This woman who was as subtle as a rhino and scarier than my mother was crying. I wanted to hug her and tell her that _I_ would try to make her laugh and that _I_ would laugh for her. I wanted to tell her that _I_ would cook for her and attempt to sing for her. But most of all I wanted to tell her that _I _was here for her. I really did want to embrace her and comfort her but I sat glued to Kurenai's sofa. I couldn't find it in me to get up and wrap my arms around Temari and hold her tightly.

JR, however, did. Everyone was surprised. I looked at Kurenai. She was wiping the tears off her face and she had a proud smile on her lips as she stared at her son. I looked back at Temari and saw that she had pulled JR into a tighter hug. I honestly was jealous of him. I admit it, I was jealous of a 4 year old kid. I wanted to hold Temari and whisper that it was okay in her ear. I wanted her to hold me tighter, just like he was holding JR. I wanted to tell her good things like she's beautiful when she cries because, truthfully, that phrase applied to her at this moment.

JR and Temari got into a little argument about who wants to do what. At first, I thought it was pointless until they both laughed. It was just a little plan JR made to make Temari happy again. He was really doing a good job of winning Temari over.

JR asked Temari if she could tell him a story. She said that she could and sat down on the armchair in the corner with JR on her lap. I wished I was JR again. But instead of me on Temari's lap, she would be on mine.

When she told him a very terrible story, I was surprised. I soon realized her plan when she asked him to tell her a story.

When JR finished his story, Temari hugged him really tightly and I got jealous again.

"I like her." Kurenai said.

"I…" I stopped talking. I was about to say that I liked her too. I quickly tried to save myself. "I can see why."

Kurenai only stared at me for a moment through narrowedb eyes before speaking again. "She treats JR amazingly. She doesn't treat him like some dumb kid, but she doesn't treat him like an adult either. She just treats him like… oh, I don't know, like he's JR. I can tell he really likes that."

I could tell, too. JR liked Temari and she liked him.

Temari was really surprising me today.

First, she made me an amazing breakfast. (I didn't know she could cook)

Second, she didn't make the first move in her Ino fight. (I didn't know she had self-control when it came to fights)

Third, she was getting along with JR. (I didn't know she was good with kids)

Fourth, she opened up about her family. (I didn't think she was capable of doing so)

Fifth, she cried.

I didn't think she could.

When Temari finished hugging JR, he yawned. He was tired. Temari began to sing him a lullaby. Her voice was beautiful. It wasn't really high and annoying, or low and obnoxious. It was perfect (In my opinion). She kept singing until JR fell asleep, then she began to hum.

That's number six on the 'Temari Surprises Me List.' I didn't know Temari could sing.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was getting late.

I told Temari that we should be leaving and she agreed without argument.

Once all the farewells were said, Temari's stomach growled loudly.

She asked if we could go to a restaurant while avoiding my eyes.

I told her no and that we could eat at my house.

I was tired and felt like sleeping. I was also little hungry and I wanted Temari to make us dinner.

But you can't always get what you want.

Temari argued with me until her stomach growled again. This time it growled really loud. Temari rubbed he stomach in pain. It even _sounded _painful to hear.

I was about to tell her this was why we needed to go back to my house when she grabbed me by the collar and pulled me down to meet her eyes.

"You lazy-ass pineapple crybaby." She began. "Take me to a goddamn restaurant now or I'll kick you in the balls so hard you won't be able to walk for a year. And when you recover, you'll find out you can't produce offspring anymore."

I gulped and nodded because my throat was dry. I knew she would do it and she could. She let go of my collar and told me to get moving.

I took her to Ichiraku Ramen.

While there, she ordered the deluxe special. My eyebrows were raised but I said nothing from fear for my balls.

She got halfway through before she stopped eating it.

"Just tell them you don't want it anymore." I said.

"In my country it's rude to not finish food others give to you." She replied

"So?"

"So, I'm not going to tell Teuchi that I don't want this ramen."

I sighed and picked up her chopsticks and stuck them into her bowl.

"I'll feed you." I said teasingly.

She blushed and shook her head.

"I was just joking." I said before eating the rest of her ramen.

"There." I said. "Now it's not rude for you to tell him you don't want it anymore."

I just began to ralize that I had eaten _Temari's_ ramen with _her_ chopsticks, when Naruto came in screaming my name.

"OI, SHIKAMARU! ARE YOU ON A DATE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

God, he was so loud.

"Shut it, will you, or eat at some other ramen stand." Temari said in a very condescending tone.

"EHHHH! YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT HERE WITH INO!"

I groaned while Temari stood up and opened her fan to 2 stars.

"Talk again and I'll open it to all 3 stars. Then I'll kill you." She said.

Naruto grinned and was about to say something. I saw Temari tense up and hold her fan tighter.

"Naruto," I say while holding up my hand to stop Temari from attacking, "she really will kill you. I suggest you shut up."

Naruto gulped and nodded his head.

Teuchi asks Temari if she was going to pay.

Temari sits back down and begins rummaging through her bra. I blushed and looked away.

I looked at her from the corner of my eyes when she called my name. She told me she had forgotten her wallet.

I asked her why she would even put it there and she said she had nowhere else to keep it.

"How about a purse?" I ask.

"I never carry purses. They hold you down. What if you get in to a fight unexpectedly? What are you going to do with your purse? Use it as a weapon? I don't think so." She replied.

I agreed with her(only because it would be a pain to prove her wrong), then I paid for her ramen.

As we were about to leave, it started to rain.

"We should go back to Ichiraku's." I say.

"No." Temari said.

I looked at her and she looked completely enticed by the rain. She held her hands up to let droplets of water roll down her fingers to her palms and down to her elbows where they fell to the ground. She obviously loved the rain.

That's number 7 on the list. (I had no clue Temari liked rain.)

"Can we stay out here a little longer?" She asked.

I couldn't say no to her when she was looking like a celestial being. I couldn't talk either, so I nodded.

"My hair will get tangled if I leave them up when it's raining." She said to no one in particular as she took out her hair ties.

She shook her hair out and ran her hands through it. This only managed to make her look more beautiful.

She turned to me and smiled. "Take me to your cloud-watching spot. The one we went to the last time I was here."

I knew what she was talking about.

When she came to Konoha last time, I went to one of my cloud-watching spots. She followed me all the way there while harping on and on about why it is important to be punctual. It was on top of a hill.

We trudged through the mud that was forming as the rain began to pour harder.

When we reached the top of the grassy hill I go to so I could watch the clouds, Temari leaned against the tree that stood behind her.

"I love the rain." She said. "It practically never rains in Suna."

The sky flashed then...BOOM!

Temari winced.

"It doesn't thunder in Suna either." she said.

Lightning flashed again, brighter than the last. I saw Temari's eyes widen. Thunder sounded, this one was louder and more powerful than the last.

Temari ran to me and clutched my jounin vest.

Surprise number 8: Temari was scared of thunder.

"_You're _scared of thunder?" I asked.

"No." She said defiantly into my vest.

BOOM!

Temari clutched my vest tighter and started to shiver."Okay. Maybe a little."

"We probably should go back." I said.

"Fine."

As we were walking back to my apartment I asked Temari about her thunder phobia.

"Why do you like the rain, if you hate thunder?"

"Rain is water and water isn't really abundant in Suna. Thunder is….Look, when I was 5 I experienced my first thunder storm. It was very frightening and dad was yelling which only made the situation even worse. Kankuro was trying to make me and Gaara less scared by putting on a puppet show. It didn't really work because Dad stormed into the living room and broke all of Kankuro's puppets. He was pissed for some reason and took it out on us. Pretty soon Kankuro, Gaara, and I were crying. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed and Shukaku was released."

Her voice was a whisper now.

"I blame dad for Gaara accidentally releasing Shukaku. The situation was already stressful enough, what with the thunder and lightning. Dad didn't have to yell and break things. All the stress was piling up on us and Gaara's 2 year old mind and body couldn't take it anymore. So, he blacked out. Shukaku get's released when Gaara's asleep. Being unconscious was the same thing. 50 people died that night and multiple houses were destroyed. I've been afraid, I mean, I've hated thunder ever since."

BOOM!

"So please hurry up and take me to your apartment." She said as she grabbed my hand.

I would've blushed if it weren't for the fact that Temari was so unlike herself today. She seemed vulnerable and she just shared secrets with me that I could use against her in a fight. It dawned on me that Temari trusts me. She told me things that bring her to tears. You don't tell those kinds of secrets to just anybody. This made me really happy.

I held Temari's hand tighter and walked faster. We soon reached my house. I opened the door and we both stepped in. She went to her room and I went to mine.

I took off my shirt and pants. I changed the boxers I was wearing because they were soaked through. I wore my pajama pants and stayed shirtless because that was the way I slept. I then looked at my wet jounin uniform.

_I probably should do something about it_, I thought before deciding it was too troublesome to put them in the laundry.

I turned off my lights then entered my bed.

The thunder continued on and I worried about Temari. When I finally closed my eyes and was about to sleep my door creaked open and closed with a silent click.

My blanket was lifted and I heard my sheets rustle.

"I couldn't sleep." Temari whispered. "Kankuro usually lets me sleep with him. After Gaara got nicer, he lets em sleep with him too. But only furing a thunder storm."

She closed her eyes while I stared at her figure. She was shivering and had her hands clamped over her ears as the thunder crashed louder and louder. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close so one of her ears was pressed against my chest while my hand was over her other one.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." She whispered.

This was Surprise Number 9 and 10.

Ninth: Temari knows how to say thank you.

Tenth: Temari _can _call me something other than Lazy,Pineapple, or Crybaby. She actually knows my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review please. Sorry if it's too long. next chapter may be shorter. Maybe there will be a bit of Ino. Remamber: there is no implied ShikaIno. So if your a ShikaIno fan, dont get your hopes up. There relationship in this story isnt supposed to be really romantic. Sorry if you were hoping shikamaru was going to have to make a choice between Ino and Temari. he only considers Ino as family. She is like his sister. He doesn't want to date his sister. <em>I <em>know I dont want to date my brother. That would be gross and awkward. Oh and to clear things up: Shikamaru is 19 and Temari is 21. Ino is 18. And to anyone who has read this chapter before 3/15/12. I have changed it a little. Still the same. but i noticed a couple of mistaked that I wanted to change. If you notice anymore please tell me.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey. If i took a long time to upload i apologize. It felt long to me. I hadnt written the 6th chapter and i had mouth surgery. but now im on top of the world again. My family was really busy too. we were getting the rooms re-painted. We are getting new furniture, too. I dont have a bed right now. My mom gave it to the painters. I have to sleep on the couch in the gameroom. But our beds are coming on friday so im happy. I used to have a twin bed ( ve had it since i was like 7) but now im upgrading to a queen sized. Yeah, im getting a big girls bed. here is chapter 6. hope you like. Ive typed enough.**

**you can start reading now. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Temari)**

I woke up with my head rested gently on Lazy's chest.

I smiled.

I looked up at him and almost laughed. He looked so stupid sleeping. Not stupid as in drooling and snoring and stuff. Lazy just didn't look like the super genius he was. He looked normal: lazy but not too lazy; he looked as if his smartness level was a little below average; he also looked young. I mean, he's already younger than me by, like, 2 years. He just never looks like he is. When he's sleeping he looks like he is young and naïve. He looks like he is not a ninja that has seen too much of this world. He did look kind of different with his hair down and out of its usual ponytail, though.

His hair fell just above his shoulders. It was black and glossy and I had a sudden urge to mess with it.

I reached up and started to ruffle it. I couldn't get a good hold so I sat up and straddled Pineapple. I took hold of his hair and braided it into 2 short and thick pony-tails. I leaned back to examine my work.

Crybaby looked ridiculous.

No matter how normal he looked (ridiculous now), he was still lazy. Even with my weight on top of him and me messing with his hair, he still didn't wake up. I didn't get how he was such a good ninja if someone could come and attack him so easily. I did and experimental tug on his hair. He didn't wake up. A harder tug. No response. A yank. He was like a corpse.

A devious smile spread across my face.

I got off of Pineapple and searched his room for a black marker.

_Found one!_

I re-straddled Lazy and uncapped the marker. I wrote _'To the Stupid Lazy-ass Crybaby Ninja of Konoha' _across his forehead.

I drew arrow marks from his cheekbones to his clavicle. I wrote the rest of the message below his collar bone.

'_I've got to go to a meeting today. I know your life is incredibly boring without me, so try not to miss me too much. By the way, if you tell anybody about my intense hatred (often mistaken as fear) of thunder, I'll kick your ass. If YOU think I'm afraid of thunder, I'll kick your ass 20 times harder than the first beating. Why? Because Sabaku no Temari fears NOTHING._

_With hate and never yours,_

_ Temari_

I smirked at my work. The note ended just above his belly button. Pineapple was still asleep despite the fact that I wrote on him with a marker.

_I wonder how he is a ninja when he is such a heavy sleeper. I could've killed him right now._

I got off the lazy sloth and went to the bathroom.

I showered, dressed in my black kimono, and strapped my fan to my back. I walked out Crybaby's house and ventured toward the Hokage building.

**5 HOURS LATER**

That meeting was long and boring.

The Hokage was 2 and half hours late. That was half the meeting!

We talked about Suna and Konoha's alliance. (I understand: Suna and Konoha _**need **_to be friends)

We talked about ninja tools and weapons. (I get it: Shinobi _**need **_to be protected)

We talked about a better way to improve the chunin and jounin vests. Not the uniforms but the _**vests. **_(Who freaking cares!)

The rest of the meeting was a total snore.

"Oi, Temari!"

I turned around to see the Hokage smiling at me.

"Where were you for the first half of the meeting?" I asked angrily.

"I saw the outline of the meeting and it seemed terribly boring, so I tried to hide. Shizune found me and dragged me back to the conference room." Tsunade answered with a huge grin.

_She's not even ashamed!_

"So, do you want to go out for drinks?" she asked.

_I'm not going to be doing anything. But…I don't really want to. And Crybaby is probably still sleeping, so we wouldn't be able to do anything either. But he might be worried. And... WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM? HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. I DON'T BELONG TO HIM. I DON'T HAVE TO TELL HIM WHERE I'M GOING. WHO CARES IF HE'S WORRIED? NOT ME! And now my head hurts._

_Now I definitely need a drink. _

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

I was stumbling through the streets giggling and hiccupping. Tsunade had long since left me.

I was alone in a foreign country at night. Did I mention that I was drunk out of my mind? All we need is some creeper to hit on me- and there he is. This situation is completely cliché.

The guy comes walking up to me with a look of total pervert on his face.

"Hey. What's a pretty young lady doing walking alone at night?" He asked. His voice reeked of sleaze.

I just looked at him. If I could form coherent words, I would've said something witty, sarcastic, and deadly. But I couldn't. I was drunk.

I kept staring at him. His figure was darting in and out of focus.

"Damn it, stay still." I slurred loudly. _**My **_voice probably reeked of alcohol.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Sleaze said pretending to be concerned.

I walked (bumbled/wobbled) past him.

A hand shot out and grabbed me.

"It wasn't really a choice." Sleaze said, his voice changing from cordial to menacing.

I just turned and looked at his hand then at him. Sleaze was going to end up in a hospital.

See, when I'm drunk I'm violent. I don't do the whole drunken style fighting. I just hit and kick and swing my fan. A lot.

20 minutes later, I was sitting on Sleaze. He was groaning and gasping out the word uncle.

"Do I look like your uncle?" I asked him rudely. The beating I gave him sobered me up. But now I was getting a killer headache.

I got off the sleaze and headed back to Lazy's house.

On the way back, I thought of my drinking session.

While I was downing several bottles of sake, I kept thinking of Crybaby. I thought of what he was doing and who he was with. When I thought of Bitch, I felt angry and a little bit jealous.

While I was beating up Sleaze, I kept thinking of how I didn't want him to touch me. The only man I would ever allow to touch me kept flashing through my mind.

And he had a pineapple hair style.

So as I opened Lazy's door, I thought more.

And when I walked into his room and crawled into his bed next to his sleeping form, I realized why Pineapple always came to my mind.

I must really like that lazy, sloth-like, pineapple, crybaby ninja.

And when I wake up, I might just tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Shikamaru)**

I woke up and stretched.

Temari wasn't there.

My bed suddenly felt cold and empty.

_No sense just lying here and freezing to death._

I got up and went to the bathroom. My eyes widened and I frowned.

Temari had written on me. Her neat hand-writing stretched from my forehead down to my bellybutton in black marker.

Tch. Troublesome woman.

Well, at least I know where she is.

I showered and scrubbed off the black words.

I went back to my room and wore a t-shirt and a comfertable pair of pants.

I was about to go back to sleep when the doorbell rang.

_Of course someone would come when I was about to go back to sleep._

I walked slowly to the door and opened it.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Ino said as I opened the door.

"What do you want Ino?"

"Is slut here?"

"One, Temari is not a slut. Two, She is not here."

"That's great! I'll make you breakfast." Ino said as she intruded my apartment.

I tried to make an excuse but I actually woke up in the morning this time. And if I told Ino I had eaten breakfast (which would be a lie), Ino wouldn't have cared.

_I guess I'm stuck with her._

Ino made pancakes and eggs.

I looked at the plate. It didn't look as good as Temari's.

I took a bite. It didn't taste as good as Temari's.

Ino should stick to flower arranging. Her food wasn't bad, actually, it tasted good. Temari's just tasted better. Temari's food tasted perfect.

Ino spent the whole day at my apartment. She left at around 10 p.m.

Temari wasn't back yet.

Sigh_. I got to stop thinking about her._

But I couldn't.

I had caught myself comparing Ino and Temari multiple times.

Temari sounded better.

Temari looked better.

Temari walked better.

Temari laughed better

Temari smiled better.

Temari had a better voice.

Temari was just…better.

So as I dressed in my pajamas and crawled into bed, I thought about why Temari was always on my mind.

When I closed my eyes and my breathing had slowed, I came to a realization.

I must really like that devious, evil, bossy she-devil.

And when I wake up, I might just tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you notice that it's shorter than chapter 5. This chapter came to me on saturday while I was sleeping. I had a moment of writers block, so I kept writing and erasing and trashing. Then i went to bed and closed my eyes. And the angels sang. I thought of something. I kept trying to think of it when i slept. So when i woke up I dove for some notebook paper so I could get started.<strong>

** SO, HOW WAS YOUR SPRING BREAK? **

**mine was boring. If you read the a/n at the top of the page you would have seen we were busy. We were supposed to go to arkansas, but since we were so busy we didnt. I got grounded on the last day of spring break, too. It's only for 2 weeks though, so it's all good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** hey this is the 7th chapter. I feel like I've waited such a long time to put in new chapters. I also feel like Im obligated to make it up to you. I have written and typed chapter 8 and 9 is just written. im hoping to get 8 up and ready by tommorrow or today or whatever (im really awake right now so its 3/31/12 early in the morning) I want chap 8 to be readable later in the day. So INo is in this chapter. Her part seems really unnessassary (idk how to spell it) but it'll make chap 9 clearer because she will be in that chapter too. **

**special thanks to Miko Potter: Ino wasnt really supposed to be in this chapter but Miko wanted to see a little Ino and so she's here.**

**Also Miko thankyou for listening to my PM's.**

**I think thats it for now.**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Temari)**

I groaned as I woke up. The sun was too bright. The birds chirped too loud. My lips were dry and my mouth tasted awful.

And to top it all off, my head hurt like hell.

_Damn it. _I thought as I rolled off Pineapples bed and fell to the ground with a thud and a groan.

_I should have never gone out drinking with Tsunade._

I pushed myself from off the floor and went to the restroom.

I looked as gross as I felt.

I locked the door and showered with the water on cold. Hot water makes steam and steam makes me dizzy. Dizziness and a hangover do NOT mix so I settled for cold water.

I stepped out of the shower feeling a little better. I wrapped a towel around my body before I brushed my teeth to get rid of the taste of bad sake in my mouth. I used mouth-wash for good measure.

Then I dried my hair and put it in my typical hair style. I walked back to Crybaby's room before realizing that all my stuff was in the guest room.

I then dragged my feet across the floor to get to the guest room. When I entered, I dropped the towel and dressed in a simple, plain, white t-shirt and denim shorts.

I then pushed, dragged, and carried all my stuff to Lazy's room.

_If I'm going to sleep in his room every night, I might as well have my stuff there._

I sat down on the chair at Pineapple's desk and watched him sleep.

After 10 minutes of watching him breathe in and out, I got bored.

I grabbed a few items of his desk and began to throw them, 1 by 1, at him.

He dodged them all and even raised his hand to catch one and throw it to the ground.

He sat up groggily.

"Hey." He said as he stretched and yawned. "Don't throw things at me."

"What the hell." I said shocked. "I sit on you and draw all over you and your lifeless. I throw shit at you and you react like a very skilled Shinobi. Again, what the hell."

He chuckled. "I guess it's because shit is always thrown at me. Books were thrown in the academy when I'm sleeping. Choji throws cutlery at me when I'm sleeping at the Barbeque with him. Ino hurls just about anything she can get her hands on. When I'm on missions and I rest, the enemy always throws a shuriken or a kunai at me. No one ever goes in for the kill when I'm sleeping like you did. So I think I formed a habit to catch."

Just hearing him talk made my head hurt.

_Why the hell was he talking so loud?_

"Stop yelling." I told him.

"You're hung-over." Pineapple said.

The way he said it made me suspicious. That sentence was so full of mischief that I would've been stupid if I hadn't suspected anything. But since my head was pounding (and that made my head work slow), I didn't tell Sloth something that would make him scared to pull anything.

So when he clapped loudly 4 times, I just clutched my head in pain.

"What. The. Hell."I hissed.

"What?" Crybaby asked innocently. "There was a bug."

"Liar. I don't see a bug."

"That's because I just killed it."

"There wasn't a bug in the first place."

"Yeah, there was."

"Then why did you have to clap 4 times to kill it."

"It took 4 tries." Pineapple replied.

"Liar." I said.

"Whatever. Do you want some aspirin?" He asked.

I nodded and followed Lazy into the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a small bottle labeled aspirin. He then got a cup and filled it with water. He set the cup down next to the aspirin bottle and unscrewed the bottle. Pineapple pulled out 2 white pills and placed them in my palm. He then handed me the water.

"Thanks." I said after I had washed the pills down with water.

I then walked over to the dining table and sat down.

"You're not making any breakfast?" Lazy asked as he sat across from me.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because woman cook, clean, and do other domestic house work."

"Men can do those things too. So _you _go make breakfast."

"Unfortunately for you, I am not one of those men."

"You can say that again." I said. "You're lazy and slow, you're a pineapple and a crybaby."

"But I guess you do have some good qualities." I said.

"Oh? Enlighten me." Lazy said.

"Well, you're smart, I'll give you that. You're kind…sometimes. You're not actually lazy all the time. Sometimes you do go out of your way for things you feel are important. Sure you can be judgmental and sarcastic and mean and annoying and –"

"Are you complementing me or insulting me?"

"Complementing and don't interrupt." I say. "Point is, you are sort of sweet. You understand me. You don't tell me what I can and can't do like my other guides. You let me be free and you only stop me when I truly need to be stopped. I guess that's why I like you."

"That's why you what?" Sloth asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly. Sure I had been planning to tell the Pineapple how I feel. But way later. And when I thought of the plan to tell him, I was drunk. Drunk people don't really mean what they say or think.

"Well," Lazy said interrupting my thoughts, "I think you're mean and aggressive and violent and bossy and annoying and loud."

"Don't forget troublesome." I put in.

"Yeah, very troublesome."He said. "But you are sort of sweet and caring. You are somewhat understanding. You also are strong-hearted and strong-minded and strong- willed. You also get me and you sort of...fit. And I guess that is why I like you too."

Wait. What? He likes me. _He _likes _me. _ Why? Oh yeah, he already told me. But really. He likes me even after he has gotten to know me.

Many men back in Suna have told me they liked me but they always take it back. Why? Because they think I am aggressive and violent and mean and blunt and scary. They only like me because they think I'm good looking. Yet Pineapple still likes me after knowing me and how I act.

It feels good to know that I am not a violent bitch with a pretty face.

I smiled before smirking.

"A ninja is never supposed to express their emotions." I said teasingly.

"You said you liked me first." He said.

"Yeah, but I'm hung-over and medicated." I said. "What's your excuse?"

"Um, its only aspirin and it's morning so I can't be bothered with trying to hide my emotions this early." He said.

"Lazy-ass."

"Troublesome girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you like me and I like you. Might as well label ourselves appropriately."

"Okay." I said with short-lived happiness. The reason behind the fading of excitement was due to a certain blondie named Bitch.

"Bitch." I said grimly.

"What about her?" Pineapple said nonchalantly.

"_She's _your girlfriend." I said getting pissed at the fact that he could be so easy-going about it.

"So? What she doesn't know doesn't kill her."

"A secret relationship, huh." I said. I know I should probably tell Crybaby to get off his lazy butt and break up with Bitch's tiny little ass, but the whole idea of a secret relationship was appealing. It was kind of romantic.

"This will be fun." I said smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Shikamaru)**

Temari likes me.

I like her.

She is now my girlfriend.

But then there's Ino.

But Temari and I are keeping our little affair a secret.

This whole thing spells out troublesome.

"Okay." Temari said interrupting, my thoughts. "As my first act of girlfrienditude, I demand you to take me to meet your friends."

"I want to stay here. More specifically, my room. Preferably, my bed." I said.

"You're so lazy, Crybaby. This'll be our first official secret date." She complained.

"We can't go, I already have another date." I said.

"With who?" She asked with a slight tinge of anger.

"My bed." I said.

"Lazy little bastard." Temari said.

"Well now that we've reached an understanding, I'm going back to bed." I said through a yawn.

As I turned to yawn Temari grabbed me. She stood close in front of me and looked up at me through sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Please, Shikamaru." She said in a whisper.

"Um…I'll…go get ready." I said. I turned around and went towards my room. I could hear her chuckling behind me.

She had just found her secret weapon.

I showered slowly and I got dressed even slower. I told Temari I'd get ready, but I never said how fast.

When I rejoined Temari in the kitchen she looked pissed.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" she yelled.

"It seems like your hangover is gone." I muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she yelled.

"Nothing." I said with a bored sigh. The kind of bored sigh that got women miffed pretty easily.

"IT DIDN'T SOUND LIKE NOTHING." Temari shouted.

"You know, if you keep on yelling at me, we will never get to meet my friends."

Temari shut up but she scowled at me before putting on her shoes and walking out the front door.

I followed her out the door getting ready to meet up with the annoying, burdensome, and difficult people I call my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Ino)**

I had a problem that had to do with the day I spent with Shikamaru.

I went over to his house and made him breakfast. We reminisced and talked and laughed. (Well I laughed he sort of did a slight chuckle.) We played shogi and he won.

Obviously.

I made him dinner and we ate while talking.

The problem was this: That was not an ideal date. Shikamaru was really distant and quiet. Though it's not a surprise, he's always like that. But still, It was not my ideal date.

This is my kind of date:

Boyfriend takes me out for lunch. He pays.

We then walk around and shop. He pays for everything bought. (I like to be doted on and pampered)

I pick out a fancy dress (that he buys) and he picks out a sexy tux (that he also buys). We change into our amazing clothing and we go dancing.

Later, we go back to his house and he makes me dinner.

After dinner we talk over some high-class champagne.

Then we snuggle on the sofa and fall asleep in each others arms.

_That _is an ideal, beautiful date.

But no, I just couldn't have that.

But I want it so I will get it.

Shikamaru Nara will take me on an ideal date even if I have to wait at his door for a whole day!

So I jumped up, flipped my pony-tail to my back, and raced out of my house towards Shikamaru's apartment with the fierceness of a tiger.

_Onward!_ I thought excitedly.

Of course when I reached my targeted destination, the door was locked and no one was at his house.

_DAMN IT!_

"I guess I have to wait." I muttered to myself half optimistic and half crestfallen.

I sat down on his door-step and kept thinking this one thought.

_Shikamaru and I have to go on my ideal date._

* * *

><p><strong>HEEEEEEEY! I have something really hilair to say. My friend came to my house and we were playing soccer outside (more like kicking the soccer ball pathetically outside) So anyway the ball went into the lake (courtesy of my friend). We freaked out and I ran home to get the long pool cleaning brudhes that you use to clean your pool. I grabbed 2 of them and ran outside. my friend was throwing rocks at the ducks that were trying to peck at the ball. She was also using the rocks to push the ball closer to the edge. I gave her one pool cleaning brudh thingy and we used it to pull the ball back. When we successfully got the ball back we noticed that my dog had escaped from the house. So i ran chasing my dog while holding the pool cleaning brush thingy. Me and my friend chased him back into the house so fuckung funny. Made my day.<strong>

**p.s.-we dont torture are dog he just does not listen when we tell him to go back into the house so we usually chase him or grab his collar and pull him in. Since our hands were full with the soccer ball and the pool stuff we chased him. SO FUNNY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** So this chapter is 3rd person. So its me who is telling the story. I dont know if i will do 3rd person again. So...yeah. Ino is in next chapter.**

**Reviews are really aprreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person (so nobody in particular except for me….so I guess narrator's POV)**

Shikamaru and Temari walked through Konoha for a while.

"Where are we going exactly?" Temari questioned.

"The Barbeque." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Why? If we are going to meet your friends shouldn't we go to their houses? I mean we didn't exactly tell them where to meet up." Temari said.

Shikamaru sighed before explaining. "Well my best friend is Choji. And if you are ever looking for Choji, the first place you check is the Barbeque. And if Choji's there, Shino will be there. If Shino's there then Kiba's there. And if Kiba's there, Naruto will be there. And if Naruto is with them, Lee will be there too. If Lee has gone then Neji would have gone. And if everyone is there, Sai will be there."

Temari nodded and followed Shikamaru into the barbeque restaurant.

"Yo, Shikamaru!" yelled a chubby boy with brown hair and a cheeky grin.

Shikamaru held his hand up in a greeting and lead Temari to the crowded table that the chubby boy with the cheek swirls sat at. He and Temari squeezed in between Choji and Shino. Temari sat next to Shino and Shikamaru sat next to Choji. (Shikamaru and Temari sat next to each other so it was like this: Shino-Temari-Shikamaru-Choji)

"Ok, that's Choji."Shikamaru said as he pointed to the chubby guy. "That's Neji, Lee, Shino, and Sai. You already know Kiba and Naruto. Oh and that dog that is laying next to Kiba is Akamaru. There are kind of like best friend ninja partners."

Temari nodded, instantly remembering each boy's name, not forgetting to recall the dog's name.

"YOU'RE NOT HERE WITH INO!" Naruto said loudly through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah what happened to her?" Choji said through an even bigger mouthful.

Shikamaru answered both questions after sharing a knowing glance with Temari. "No I'm not here with Ino; I don't know what happened to her nor do I really care."

This secretive glance did not go unnoticed.

Seeing that Kiba always hangs out with Akamaru, his senses were heightened. He was able to see better, hear better, taste better, and smell better. Like how he was able to smell and hear the silent and not-so-deadly fart that Neji had passed discreetly and decently. So when he saw the glance that the lazy genius and the scary blonde had shared, he knew something was up.

"So you two are finally together." He said.

Shikamaru kept his face straight while Temari put on a look of disgust.

"Don't try to fool me." Kiba said. "You know how they say dogs can feel emotions, well it's true. Akamaru and I know that you and Temari are, in fact, an item. So Naruto you owe me money."

"So Kiba finally admits it." Naruto said as he handed Kiba a few bills, not seeming to care that he had lost some money.

"I admitted what?" Kiba asked, confused.

"That you're a dog." Naruto replied.

"Shut up." Kiba growled.

Meanwhile, all the other boys stopped and stared at Shikamaru and Temari.

"We need a confirmation." Choji whispered through an empty mouth. "Naruto look into their hearts."

"OKAY!" Naruto yelled. He reached out, trying to place his palm on Temari's chest.

"If you try it, I will rip your hand off." Temari said with the sort of tone that made Naruto pull his hand back as if a snake had attempted to bite him.

"O-O-Okay." Naruto said shakily before recovering. "Now let's try you Shikamaru."

"No, Naruto." Shikamaru said sighing.

The over-zealous blonde ignored him and placed his hand on Shikamaru. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Shikamaru spoke.

"Get your hand off me you weirdo."

Naruto complied but not before saying:

"Yep, he's in love."

Naruto then turned to Temari. "Are you sure you don't want me to read your heart?"

"If you even dare, so help me God, I will kill you." Temari said, meaning every word of her sentence.

Naruto shivered in fright while Temari turned to the rest of the boys.

"You really want to trust a dumbass like that?" she asked them while pointing at the still-genin Shinobi.

Everyone looked at the loud ninja who was grinning like an idiot.

"No." they said in unison.

"Hey!" Naruto said with a voice full of hurt.

The others just shrugged. They couldn't help it if Naruto wasn't the brightest star in the sky.

"Neji." Lee said.

Neji nodded and grunted, "Byakugan!"

He stared at Shikamaru and Temari before returning his eyes back to normal.

He nodded.

"Shikamaru!" the boys gasped. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"SHHHH!" Temari hissed. "Could you guys be any louder?"

"YEAH! MY VOICE IS FILLED WITH SO MUCH YOUTHFULNESS, THAT I CANNOT BE OUTDONE!" Lee said.

The regular customers stopped eating and talking. They turned and stared at Lee and everyone at the disruptive table for like, 5 seconds, before going back to what they were doing. Obviously they were used to the loud boys who came to eat at the barbeque.

Temari glared at Lee and he quickly dropped his voice to the same octave as his friends.

"Anyway….Shikamaru you are such a two-timing jerk!" Choji said.

"I didn't think you were that kind of guy." Naruto said while he shook his head.

"Bastard." Kiba said.

"." Neji said.

"Too youthful Shikamaru, waaay too youthful." Lee said.

"I am disappointed in you Shikamaru." Shino said.

"Hey!" Shikamaru said. "In my defense, I didn't mean to agree to being Ino's boyfriend."

"Shows how stupid the genius really is." Kiba sneered.

Sai, who hadn't spoken at all, had something to say.

"So what's your plan of action." He said in a voice that was void of any emotion.

"Yeah, Shikamaru what are you going to do?" Choji asked.

"Break up with Ino?" Naruto offered.

"Lead her on?" Kiba asked.

"Tell her the truth?"Neji said.

"Keep them both?" Choji asked.

"Share your youthfulness." Lee said.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled at the jumpsuit ninja, making him forlorn.

"Escape to Suna?" Naruto said, ignoring the sulking ninja that copied Gai.

"Exile yourself?" Choji asked.

"Fake your death?"Kiba said.

"Get rid of her." Shino said in the quiet, creepy voice that only he could achieve.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

Shino sighed. "That's not what I meant. I really meant that Shikamaru should promise to meet her somewhere and you don't show up for the whole date. You'll only show up to take her home, this way she doesn't suspect much. You'll also make up an excuse like missions and stuff. Of course Ino will have to believe you because Tsunade gives you a mission almost everyday. You execute this plan every other date you have with her. So while Ino is waiting for you, you'll be out with Temari, hence, getting rid of Ino for a couple of hours."

It was a good plan but Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "Too troublesome."

Temari muttered lazy-ass and rolled her eyes along with the other boys at the table.

"Be a jerk to Ino?" Neji said.

"Nah. Still too troublesome and I don't want Ino to beat me up for the jerky things I'd do." Shikamaru said.

"So, what'll you do?" Temari asked, because honestly, she didn't have the faintest idea what was going on in that genius's head. The way Shikamaru doesnt let you know what he's thinking made her curious. And curiosity killed the cat. In this case, the Temari.

"I'll probably just blow her off and stuff. Forget my money. I won't be the perfect boyfriend. She'll probably get annoyed and break up with me."

"That's basically my plan." Shino said, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Yeah, but less troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Shino just huffed in an irritation.

"Wait till I tell Ino you're a cheater. She'll totally freak." Choji said.

"You won't tell her or anyone anything about me and Temari." Shikamaru said to Choji.

"Why?" Choji asked defiantly.

"Because, Ino will follow you _here _to the barbeque restaurant." Shikamaru said.

"Oh God." Choji whispered shuddering.

"Then she'll probably talk to you. And you know full well how much Ino loves to talk and what she loves to talk about. And then her insults."Shikamaru stated.

"OH GOD!" Choji yelled in fear while his skin paled and he dropped his meat. "I won't tell her!"

"Swear on your barbeque." Temari said.

"What? NO! If I accidently blab then I'll lose my barbeque forever!"Choji said.

"But you won't blab, so swear on your barbeque." Temari said still pressing the issue.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine." Choji said in defeat.

"I want to hear you say it." Temari commanded.

"Okay, Okay! I, Choji Akimichi, swear on my barbeque that I won't tell anybody in any way or form about Shikamaru Nara and Sabaku no Temari's secret relationship."

Temari nodded her head in approval. She then turned to Kiba, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Tch. No." Kiba said.

"Kiba, do you remember what Ino did to you when she was sad? It was that time she put both you and Akamaru in princess costumes."Shikamaru said.

"That thing called mascara. I can still feel the burning." Kiba whispered.

"Yeah. And then she put lipstick on you." Shikamaru said.

Kiba cringed at the memory while everyone tried to hold in their laughter.

"Okay. Fine. I swear." Kiba said.

"On your dog." Temari said.

"NO!" Kiba said.

"The costumes, the lipstick, the mascara." Shikamaru whispered.

Kiba's eyes widened and he turned to look at Akamaru. The dog nodded, not wanting to have to go through a situation like that again.

Kiba sighed. "If you say so Akamaru. I, Kiba Inuzuka, swear on my Akamaru, my beloved dog, that I will not tell a soul in any way about Shikamaru's relationship with Temari."

Temari and Shikamaru nodded and turned to the rest of the boy's. The power couple went through every one of them, Shikamaru reminding them of something Ino has done to them, Temari making them swear on something precious.

Shino was tricky but he ended up swearing this way:

"I'll kill the fly, Shino." Temari said holding up her hands as if she was going to clap for someone.

Temari had already killed 2 flies by clapping her hands over them.

Shikamaru guessed 3 flies was too much for Shino because he was cracking.

"Okay." Shino said relenting. "Just don't kill the fly."

Temari lowered her hand as the fly flew into Shino's jacket. Along with 10 other flies that were hanging around the restaurant.

"That's so...gross." Temari said shuddering as she shifted away from Shino and closer to Shikamaru.

"I, Shino Abarume, swear on all bugs that I will not tell anybody or anything about Temari and Shikamaru's affair."

Naruto was being...difficult:

"Nu-uh." Naruto said for the millionth time.

"Do it." Temari said in a menacing tone. A dangerous aura was surrounding her. The other boys were cowering in fear but the Naruto was oblivious to the pain that was awaiting him if he didn't give in.

Shikamaru was getting bored of Temari and Naruto's back and forth argument. At first it was entertaining but then it was getting boring and now it was just getting annoying.

"Look Naruto." Shikamaru started. "Your ramen."

Shikamaru didn't have to explain how Ino would have ruined his ramen because as soon as he had mentioned the delicious noodles, Naruto's eyes widened and a tear dropped down his cheek and on to the floor.

He soon swore on the ramen that he adored.

"I NARUTO UZUMAKI SW-"

"Lower down your volume." Shikamaru said.

"Oh okay. I, Naruto Uzumaki, the man who will become hokage, swear on ramen that I will not tell anyone, not even a bug or a leaf or...anything about Shikamaru and Temari's relationship. BELIEVE IT!"

Everyone just rubbed their temples in irritation while trying to fightback the upcoming headache.

Sai was by far the toughest nut to crack:

After trying to get Sai to feel the way they felt about Ino(not hating her but fearing her over-dramatic moody behavior), they just got this in response:

"I can't feel the way you feel about Ino." Sai said completely emotionless.

The boys looked at eachother and nodded. They knew what they had to do.

So after telling Sai a couple of stories about Ino, he acquired a new face.

"W-what is this feeling?" Sai whispered.

"Horror." Neji said.

"Dismay." Choji said.

"You-"Lee was cut-off by the angry glares in his direction. "What?" He said. "I was only going to say 'You are feeling uneasy'."

Everyone nodded.

"And youth." Lee muttered underneath his breath.

Everyone heard this but they just ignored him and rolled their eyes.

"So what is Sai feeling?" Choji asked.

"Ino-itis?" Naruto said.

"No, Stupid. He's feeling the Ino Effect." Kiba said.

"The Ino Effect?" Naruto asked, confused.

Kiba explained."Cause: Ino: Effect: fear or some horrible gut-wrenching feeling."

All the boys nodded at his accurate explanation of uneasiness that Ino causes them when she is in one of her moods.

"So I just experienced The Ino Effect?" Sai asked.

"Yes." Shikamaru said.

" I, Sai, swear on not wanting to feel The Ino Effect ever again. So I shall never speak a word of Shikamaru and Lady Temari's relationship."

"BUT SAI," Naruto said (shouted), "I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO FEEL STUFF. YOU FELT THE INO EFFECT SO ISN'T THAT GOOD."

"I want to feel things that don't make me want to cry of sadness and pain." Sai said his voice still emotionless.

So when Temari and Shikamaru were about to leave, all of Shikamaru's friends asked them a question.

"What if we do not obey the swears we had made."

"Well," Temari began, "All the things you swore upon will be gone. And let's just say you will wake up miles away from Konoha, running away from rabid lions with meat attached to your _naked _bodies."

"How the hell would you manage that?" All the boys asked, including Sai, Shino and Shikamaru.

"Oh I know some people." Temari replied with a so-sweet-it-was-scary giggle.

After Temari had answered the question, she and Shikamaru left leaving a group of frightened people in the barbeque restaurant.

"Man, I feel sorry for Shikamaru. I mean Temari's pretty and youthful and all that, but she sure is scary." Lee said.

"Yeah. She might be worse than Ino." Shino said.

All 7 boys shuddered.

"No." They said still shivering.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again. Nothing exciting to say except i stayed up all night. i havent slept since thursday night and its saturday morning. Im not tired though. I just want ONE PIECE to hurry up and come out right now. Im also waiting for my sister to wake up. We have missed a lot of switched at birth episodes. i am ready to watch!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**Ive uploaded and replaced this chapter like 50 times. im so OCD...**


	9. Chapter 9

**9th chapter people. i told you Ino was in it. (she doesnt have a point of view though) her point of view will be first in the next chapter...maybe.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Shikamaru)**

When we were out of the barbeque, I glanced nervously at Temari.

"Do you really know people who would send rabid lions after them?" I asked, scared of her answer.

"That's for me to know." She said with a smile.

I shuddered. Does that mean she knows people or she doesn't?

I spent the next couple of minutes trying to decipher the troublesome woman's troublesome answer.

"Oi, Pineapple! Get your head out of the gutter." Temari yelled.

"What do you want, bothersome female! Stop yelling! I think you made me deaf now!"

"Calm down Drama-Queen." Temari said.

"Whatever. What do you want?" I said.

"As my second act of girlfrienditude, I demand you to take me cloud watching."

"Why?" I asked.

"Excuse me for wanting to get familiar with my boyfriends' hobbies."

It was around 1 p.m. The clouds are still clear in the sky around this time.

We had spent like an hour with Choji and co. Ino made this rule for Choji: No barbeque in the morning. Being the nice guy he was Choji followed this rule with little complaint. (Actually it was going to be a hurricane of complaints, but then Ino shot him "the look") So, at exactly 12:00 noon, Choji was at the barbeque stuffing his face.

Anyway, I wouldn't really mind cloud-watching. I just mind that the troublesome woman wanted to come. I could say no and b-line home before she hurts me. But where's the pride in that? I could still say no and stand my ground. But why go through all that trouble? I could say yes and have her nag me all day. But that would be very annoying. I could shut her up every time she starts talking while I watch clouds. But that would still be very troublesome. I could fall into a deep slumber once my back hits the ground; dormant like a bear during hibernation. No one could even hope to wake me up once I go into hibernation mode. My mother has tried and soon gave up. If my mother has tried and has not succeeded then no one can succeed. But knowing Temari, she'd probably kill me or torture me. Believe it or not, I actually like living and I do want to keep my limbs so...no hibernation mode. I guess I'll say yes and we'll see how it goes from there.

"Okay." I said to Temari. "Where? Hokage building or hill?"

"Hill. Grass feels better than roof." She answered.

I couldn't really agree with that because I'm always on the Hokage building, but hey, whatever lights her candle. Plus, not much people know my hill spot.

Temari and I soon reached the hill. I lay down and folded my hands behind my head.

_Relaxation,_ I thought contently.

Temari stared at me for a minute before mimicking my position.

"The great Temari who does things for herself finally prooves that she is really a copy-cat." I said.

"Shut up." She sneered. "I don't cloud-watch much."

"Just get comfortable." I said.

She removed her hands from behind her head and got up. She lay down again but horizontally with her head on my stomach. Temari then folded her hands neatly on her abdomen.

"So...what now?" She asked when she finally got settled.

"You look at the clouds." I answered as I looked up at the sky.

We laid in silence until Temari spoke.

"That one looks like a balloon."

"Cool." I said.

"What does it look like to you?" she asked.

"Um…a cloud." I answered.

She sat up and stared at me.

"Hey." I said, trying to defend myself from Temari's skeptical look. "I can watch clouds in whatever way I want. I don't look for shapes. Too burdensome and what's the point. I just watch and wish and escape from the world. I guess I just forget about stuff like my name, my home, my occupation, my family, and the only thing I know is breathing."

Temari laid back down on my stomach in acceptance of my explaination before asking another question.

"What do you wish for?" she asked.

"To be a cloud of course." I said like it was obvious.

"That's stupid." She said. "I would wish for…never mind."

I was curious. "What would you wish for?"

"Nothing." She said.

Well, when a girl says nothing she means something. Now Temari has gotten me really curious.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me." I said knowing that this makes women want to tell you. Trust me; it works on Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, and just about every girl in the village. They tell you in 5 seconds tops.

When 5 seconds past, I was sort of surprised, but then again, this _is _Temari. I figured that she would tell me in 30 more seconds.

When a minute passed I was confused. 2 more minutes passed and I thought she really meant that she wasn't going to tell me anything. We were on the 4th minute and I was wondering why I was still counting.

_Just curious, _I guessed. I knew that really wasn't true. I knew that I cared about what Temari had to say because she actually had something to say. She was unpredictable. I knew Sakura would wish for Sasuke. I knew Ino would wish for Sasuke, too, if she wasn't in denial and fawning over me. I knew Hinata would wish for herself to overcome her shyness or for Naruto. (God only knows what she sees in him). Ten-Ten says she wishes to be an amazing weapon master, but we all know she wants Neji. I want to know what Temari would wish for because I _don't_ know what she would wish for.

After 7 minutes had passed Temari finally spoke.

"You still want to know what I would wish for?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied indifferently, though I really wanted her to tell me.

"Well I'm not telling you." She said.

What. The. Hell. Did she do that on purpose? Make me wait for a long time only to have her plain out tell me no.

I wasn't about to let her see or feel my annoyance. I shrugged and acted like I didn't care. After a few minutes my eyelids became heavier and I was about to fall asleep.

"My dad." Temari said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'd wish for my dad to be doting or something. I think being a daddy's girl seems… sort of nice. I would probably get annoyed if he pampered me constantly. But a day or 2 of being the princess doesn't seem so bad."

I didn't know what to say. I mean Temari is normally in "bad-ass mode". I don't know what to say to a girl like this who is going against her status quo. I've also never really been a situation like this. Both Sakura's parents are doting. Same with Ino. Ten-Ten is a tough girl but her parents dote, too. Hinata's dad might be mean but Hinata is nowhere near bad-ass.

I just couldn't tell Temari something comforting. My mind was stumped. Ask me to state pi and keep going without hesitation and sure, I can do that. Ask me to strategize a whole army and make the plans go smoothly without the enemies suspecting a thing, then that that one's in the bag. Ask me to comfort a girl who is tough and strong, no can do. Girls just confused me.

"Stupid wish, right?" Temari said quietly. " But yours was more stupid."

Saved by Temari. By saying that both our wishs were stupid, I didn't really have to comfort her.

I yawned. I was getting really tired and I wanted to sleep. I focused on the blowing breeze and the sound of the grass rustling. I relaxed and closed my eyes and then I faded into the dark bliss called slumber.

"Hey Lazy-ass get up. You fell asleep then I fell asleep. We got to go home so get up." Temari said.

_Shut up!_ Why are women so annoying?

"Get up." She said again.

I sat up and looked straight at Temari. I was still tired and exhaustion still coursed through my body so I fell back down.

"GET UP!" Temari shouted.

I told her to shut up. She handled that as well as my mother does.

Soon, I was up and scowling at Temari.

"Take us home." She ordered.

"Yes, oh honorable mistress. I, Shikamaru Nara, shall take you home after you injured me, for I am your humble servant and you are my kind master." I said sarcastically.

Temari just smiled. "Thank-you and sorry, my ever faithful laborer."

I frowned.

"No seriously, I'm sorry and thankful." She said.

I stared at Temari incredulously.

"Is it so hard to believe the fact that I am both thankful and sorry?" Temari muttered.

"Yes." I said.

Temari sighed and stepped real close to me. She looked up at me through her teal eyes and frowned at our height difference.

She then stood on her tiptoes as if that could do anything. I was about to tell her something about how she wasn't as graceful as a dancer so she shouldn't even try, when she kissed me.

I was surprised but her lips were so soft and distracting that I couldn't think much. The kiss was quick, a light peck. Well, it was supposed to be a light peck but when Temari pulled away my hands went around her waist to pull her lips back to mine. Our lips parted upon contact and we continued to kiss deeply for about a minute or 2.

Air was the cause of our stopping.

_Damn lungs._

"Do you believe I am sorry and thankful now?" Temari asked.

I nodded. I couldn't really speak right now.

"Now take me home." Temari said.

I nodded again and lead the way back to my apartment.

As we walked I glanced at Temari. She was blushing. I'm pretty sure I looked the same.

We walked until the apartment complex in which I was dwelling was in view. My apartment was on the first floor. It was in the middle so you don't have to turn left or right to reach door. It was the least troublesome. All you did was walk straight and then your there. So guess who I saw sitting in front of my apartment?

Ino.

"Hey Shikamaru!" she yelled as soon as she saw me. "I've been waiting like aaaaaallll day. And...Why is _she _here? Why are you both blushing? What were you two doing?"

Of course Ino has to be the one in front of my Apartment. It could've be anyone else. It would even be okay if it was my mother…maybe not.

_Well I better fix this before another girl fight comes along and the landlord kicks me out._

And I better fix this fast because Ino looks out for blood.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Temari)**

We kissed. Shikamaru and I kissed!

I hate to be the over-peppy, super-bubbly girly-girl but….

OHMYGOD-OHMYGOD-OHMYOD! WE KISSED AND IT WAS FREAKING AMAZING. I JUST WANT TO SCREAM AND DO A DANCE!

But that would be way out of character, so I won't do it. After I had kissed Lazy, we went back to his apartment.

When we got to the pineapple's house, Bitch was there.

She was immediately all over Crybaby.

She was all over him until she saw our faces. Lazy and I were still blushing, our faces red like apples.

If looks could kill then I'd probably have a broken leg, because the death glare that Bitch just gave me was kind of weak. I'm just saying. Since Bitch had glared at me, I gave her my famous I-could-kill-you-in-a-second look. She shuddered and I smiled evilly in triumph.

I'm pretty sure Bitch would have backed down because of my glare, but jealousy is one hell of a motivator.

Bitch looked back and forth between me and Sloth. She became angry all over again.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled.

I smirked. "As you can see, my hands are nowhere near your boyfriend."

It was true; my hands were behind my back.

Bitch huffed then turned to Lazy. "Why are you out with her?"

"Because I'm her guide." Pineapple answered simply.

Ino frowned and then moved on with her interrogation. "Then why are you blushing?"

Sloth didn't answer immediately. His thoughts were obviously back on our kiss. Stupid boy. I answered for him, knowing that a moments more of hesitation would ruin our chances of getting Bitch to believe us.

"Lazy's friends asked him how far he's gotten with you." I said.

Ino blushed and looked down while Pineapple stared at me with a what-the-hell look.

"W-What did Shikamaru say in reply?" Bitch inquired.

"He couldn't." I answered. "He was too busy blushing."

Bitch continued to stare at the ground. I hoped my excuse for Sloth would be enough to make her leave. My hope of Bitch being a gullible, dumb-ass was crushed.

She snapped her headb back up and looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"But why were _you _blushing?" she hissed.

Just like Lazy, my thoughts turned to our kiss. I snapped back to reality when I heard Pineapple answer for me.

"Some guy thought she was hooker and asked her how much she costs, so Temari is blushing out of embarrassment and anger. It was pretty funny."

Bitch started laughing and Lazy looked at me with a victorious look.

He thinks the score is 0:1. There was no way in hell I was going to let that stand.

I took hold of the slit of my kimono and shifted it to the side to expose a little more leg than necessary (up to mid-thigh). I then put the slit back to normal. I repeated the first step and continued to the second step a couple of times before I left the slit alone. My legs were now completely covered. I put an innocent look on my face. I made it look as though I was fiddling with the slit and trying to show Sloth the difference between the slit being opened and closed.

"The slit is not _that_ noticeable." I said.

Pineapple didn't reply, he just blushed more and stared at the spot where my slit was located.

Bitch was still laughing, so she didn't notice.

I faced Crybaby and mouthed the words "stop drooling" to him.

He stopped ogling and looked back at his laughing "girlfriend". When he thought I wasn't looking, he brought his fingers to his lips, looking for the drool that wasn't there.

Temari: 1 Sloth: 1

It's a tie right now, but the score will go up in my favor.

When bitch was done laughing at the hooker thing (she can laugh for a long time) she sneered at me.

"Serves you right, you Slut."

_WHAT DID SHE JUST CALL ME!_

I was about to say something that'll make her have nightmares for a week when she turned to Crybaby.

_HOW DARE SHE BLATANTLY IGNORE ME!_

I was ready to open up a can of whoop-ass on this bitch.

I opened my mouth to talk (sneer/bad mouth Bitch) when she held up her hand.

_DID SHE JUST GIVE ME THE HAND! SHE JUST GAVE ME THE HAND!_

Screw the can I was about to go beast mode on her ass.

I heard Lazy cough.

I looked at him and he glanced at me quickly before focusing on Bitch again.

Even from that quick moment of eye-contact, I could tell that Pineapple was telling me not to fight.

I huffed out an angry breath and listened to Bitch's and Lazy's conversation.

"Ino I'm tired." Crybaby said.

"But it's only like 9:00!" Bitch whined.

"Yeah, but I'm really tired and you know how I am with sleep."

"But-"

"We'll go out tomorrow if I'm not guiding."

Bitch sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Bitch waved sweetly to Sloth. She then walked away, but not before giving me a glare that clearly said: "Go die in a whole you slut or I'll kill you myself".

I smiled with a smile that said "Go screw yourself".

I turned and entered Pineapple's apartment with him.

As soon as we got inside he asked me about dinner.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." I said teasingly.

"But I'm hungry."

I was hungry, too. I went to the kitchen and made steak and potatoes, Suna-style.

"Bon appétit." I said when I had finished cooking and cleaning and setting the table.

We ate in silence because Pineapple was too absorbed in his food to talk. I was proud. I mean, I know I am a good cook and all, but he makes it seem like I'm the best cook in the world.

When we had finished eating, I forced Lazy to do the dishes.(Its only fair. I mean, I already cooked. I'm not some maid.)

While he washed the dishes, I went to his room and changed into my pj's. I sat on the bed waiting for him.

A few minutes later, Sloth walked in and changed right in front of me. I blushed and muttered something about him being a man-whore. He smirked and crawled into bed as I crawled in next to him. I snuggled in close to him, loving his body heat. I pressed my ear to his chest and I let his heart beat send me to sleep with its rhythmic lullaby.

* * *

><p><strong>End of 9th chapter. You guys ready to review? HELLS YEAH YOU ARE!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I feel like i have been gone for a long time. I had no good ideas until yesterday night. I wrote this and half of chapter 11 while I was supposed to be sleeping. I had like 5 hours of sleep but I woke up surprisingly refreshed. Anyway, i think everyone should read Music Box by Crystal Jaganshi. It's sooooo good. I love it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Ino)**

That girl.

That girl with the blonde ponytails.

That girl with the blonde ponytails and teal eyes.

That girl with the blonde ponytails, teal eyes, and the ever present victorious smirk.

I don't like her. No, that's an understatement. I hate her. I loathe her. I wish she'd just die.

Looking up at the night sky, I hope for shooting stars so I could wish Slut to the depths of hell.

Sigh. No shooting stars.

I finally reached my house. I opened the door and took off my shoes.

"Ino, my baby girl, you're home!" My father exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your baby girl anymore!"

"Sorry Ino. I feel like you've grown up so fast. I miss those days when you would run around in your diapers looking all cute." Father said with a far away look.

I rolled my eyes. I saw through his charade. "What do you want dad?"

"Can you massage my feet, your mom had me run errands all day and my feet are sore."

"No." I said plainly. I'm not going to touch his sweaty feet.

"Fine. Anyway," my father continued, "Your mother left your dinner in the fridge."

"Don't you guys listen to me anymore! I'm on a diet!" I yelled before storming into my room, leaving a look of pure confusion on my dad.

Once in the comfort of my room, I plopped onto my bed and started thinking.

_What am I going to do about Slut?_

"I know!" I shouted as I snapped my fingers and grinned.

_I'll follow her!_

My grin dwindled and turned into a frown.

But my date with Shikamaru.

I was torn. I so badly wanted to tail Slut to find out what she was trying to do with Shikamaru. But I just as badly wanted to go on that date with Shikamaru. If I didn't get to his house early enough, he would be guiding Slut.

I walked to my mirror and stared at my reflection.

"WHY ARE YOU SO PATHETIC!" I yelled at myself. "YOU'RE A FREAKING KUNOICHI FOR PETE'S SAKE, JUST SHADOW CLONE THAT HOE!"

I grinned in satisfaction. I had a plan.

I was going to have a shadow clone follow Slut while I'm enjoying my date with Shikamaru. The clone will report to me after my date.

Look at me, planning my little mission.

_I guess all the years spent on Shikamaru's team had not been a waste, _I thought before closing my eyes and sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>1st<strong>** person (Temari)**

Bitch.

That was the trigger word that got me thinking. When I heard that word, I thought of a mass of blonde hair pulled up into a tight, long pony tail. I thought of blue eyes and a purple outfit. I thought of the bitch I hated.

Said bitch was at Lazy's door.

"Look Slut." She said rudely. "I'm not here for you, I'm here for Shikamaru."

I felt my fists clenching. The only thing stopping me from destroying Bitch was the fact that I was in a different country.

"You know what to do while I'm gone right?" Pineapple asked me as he emerged from his room.

"Yes. Stay here, stay safe, and if I want to, I can cook or watch TV or something."

Sloth nodded.

"All of which I'm not following." I said.

Sloth frowned.

"Why?"He asked.

"I'm not going to follow your little rules. I'm not some girl that would stay home and wait with soup like a good little house wife. I have a life so I'm going to live it."

Crybaby sighed and shook his head. He was probably thinking that there was no reasoning with me. Good. The sooner he gets that through his head, he'll stop telling me what to do.

"Ahem. If you're done blabbering, me and Shikamaru would like to leave now." Bitch said as she grabbed a reluctant Pineapple and left.

I closed the door that Bitch had left open and sat down on the sofa in the living room.

Seconds audibly ticked by.

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Ti-_

"DO I REALLY NEED FREAKING LAZY TO HAVE A GOOD TIME!" I yelled.

I quickly dressed in my kimono, equipped my fan, and headed out the door.

I walked around Konoha for a while wondering about Pineapple.

"Ugh. I've got to get him out of my mind." I mumbled.

"Get who out of your mind?" someone said.

A girl about Sloths age with 2 buns placed perfectly atop her head smiled at me. She looked familiar…

"Nobody." I said.

"It didn't sound like nobody. In fact, you said 'I've got to get _him_ out of my mind'. Him means boy or man. A boy or a man is a person. A person is _not _nobody." Girl said.

"Well it's nobody." I snapped.

Girl held up her hands in mock defeat.

"Okay. Okay." She said in that I-obviously-don't-believe-you kind of way."So how about a rematch, Suna princess."

Now I remember. She was Ten-Ten, the girl i fought in my first chunin exams. I totally owned her like she was my bitch during that battle. I freaking dominated. I kicked ass a second and third time in my other chunin exams. She had improved in the jonin exams but I obviously was better because that's when I became a jonin. I can't believe I hadn't remembered her.

I grinned. "Sure, I'll fight you."

An hour and a half later, Ten-Ten and I were both exhausted.

She had definitely gotten better. But seeing as I was standing and she has been out for 10 seconds now, I am the victor.

I helped Ten-Ten up when she woke and she smiled.

"I'll beat you next time." She said.

"Sure you will." I said sarcastically as I smiled back.

"Hell to the yeah I will. Anyway, do you want to hang out with me and my friends?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Let's go then." She said.

15 minutes later and I was laughing my ass of.

"I swear! Lee and Naruto are such dumb-shits." Sakura said.

"I can tell. Who the hell jumps off of a one hundred foot bridge into rushing water for fun?" I asked while laughing.

"Apparently Lee and Naruto do. Lee to prove his 'youthfulness'; Naruto, so he is not upstaged by the jumpsuit dumbass." Ten-Ten said.

"Well they need to stop!" Sakura yelled in frustration. "I am tired of them coming into the hospital all the time. They get discharged and the next second they're back with fatal injuries. It's getting annoying."

"That's why I'm glad Neji was on my team. I wouldn't have been able to survive if it was just Lee and me." Ten-Ten said.

"True but you love Neji." I said.

"N-N-No I don't." She said as she stuttered and blushed.

"Yeah you do! When he and Naruto came you totally went Hinata." I said while pointing at Hinata, who had fainted when Naruto grinned at her.

"I'm not the one who passed out." Ten-Ten said on defiance.

"Yeah, but you blushed like mad and you were rendered speechless." I said.

"Shut up! I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HIM! I mean, come on! He's so…feminine looking." She said, trying to make it seem like she did not harbor any feelings for Neji.

"And that makes you a lesbian. It's okay, we won't judge." I said while Sakura doubled over laughing.

"Shut up. I am not a lesbian. Neji just has nice skin. And hair. And eyes. And-"

"So you love every part of his body, huh?" I continued.

"Notice she didn't deny having feelings for Neji when she was rambling on about his looks." Sakura added.

"BE QUIET! I don't like him!" Ten-Ten yelled.

"Yeah I know. You don't like him, you _love _him." Sakura said while we continued laughing at Ten-Ten's expense.

"I do not have any feelings for Neji Hyuga."Ten-Ten hissed.

"Okay. Whatever you say, Buns." I said while I took a sip of my water.

"Don't call me that, _Suna princess_." Ten-Ten said.

Ten-Ten and I glowered at each other. Another rematch was about to begin.

"Break it up you two." Sakura said. "I think Hinata is waking up now."

We looked at the shy Shinobi as her eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"In the tea-house with me, Temari, and Ten-Ten." Sakura said.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

Ten-Ten answered this time.

"You fainted when Naruto gr-"

"When Naruto confessed his love for you." I said cutting Ten-Ten off.

Seconds passed by before Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed wildly.

"HE WHAT!" She yelled. Everyone in the tea house stopped what they were doing and stared at the usually quiet Shinobi.

Sakura, Ten-Ten, and I burst out laughing while customers whispered among themselves:

"She yelled." Someone said.

"_Hinata Hyuga _yelled." Another one whispered.

"H-H-How did he say it!" Hinata said, reverting back to her shy and flustered ways.

"He didn't even say it. He just grinned at you and you passed out." Sakura said through her laughter.

Hinata's blush faded and she looked like she was going to cry before she got pissed.

"Don't mess with my feelings like that!" she said in a whisper yell as she hit my arm.

"So you admit you have feelings for Naruto?" I asked teasingly.

"U-U-Um…No?" Hinata poorly lied.

"We all know you do, so don't bother lying." Ten-Ten said.

"Whatever." Hinata said softly. "So what happened while I fainted?"

"Ten-Ten came out of the closet." Sakura said plainly.

"What?" Hinata and Ten-Ten said in unison.

"Yeah, you didn't know? Buns is a lesbian." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"W-Who's the girl?" Hinata asked shyly.

"You." Sakura and I said at the same time.

"WHAT!" Hinata yelled.

Everyone stopped and stared again: "A second time!" an old woman said in surprise.

"Don't blame her Hinata. Your just too cute." Sakura said.

"I-I'm sorry Ten-Ten but I don't feel the same way!" Hinata said, flustered again.

"You really want to die Suna Princess. And I didn't know you wanted to go the same way as her, Pinky." Ten-Ten said menacingly.

"No not really." Sakura and I said, shrugging off Ten-Ten's threat.

"Anyway Hinata, Ten-Ten is still a lesbian but she doesn't like you, she likes Neji." I said.

Hinata looked confused. "But cousin Neji is not a girl."

"Yeah, but have you seen his skin!" Sakura said. "Like what does he use, freaking Neutrogena!"

We all burst out laughing. (Including Hinata)

"No he doesn't, we Hyuga's just have smoother skin than everybody else." Hinata said.

We all stared at Hinata with our jaws open.

"Did she just brag?" Ten-Ten whispered.

"Um no! I just was…I…Neji…I'm sorry. You guys have great skin, too!" Hinata said flustered yet again.

We just laughed and told her that we are glad that she has found her pride.

I then had a feeling I was being watched.

I went outside with the excuse that I needed fresh air. I then noticed Bitch crouching underneath the window me, Ten-Ten, Sakura, and Hinata were sitting by. I knew right away that it was a shadow clone due to its low amount of chakra.

Anger flooded through me. _HOW DARE SHE!_ Bitch sent a shadow clone to stalk me! What did she expect to find out about me? I'm an underground mafia boss who is also behind many drug and prostitute rings! What the hell!

I threw a kunai at the Bitch clone. It poofed away and I retrieved my weapon.

"HEY TEMARI, COME BACK IN! WE ARE TRYING TO GET HINATA TO SING MILKSHAKES WITH US!" Sakura yelled.

"Who the hell said I was singing milkshakes with you?" Ten-Ten scoffed.

"I DID!" Sakura yelled.

"Guys! You are embarrassing me!" Hinata whispered.

I grinned.

Who needs Nara to have fun?

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Shikamaru)**

I was not having fun.

Ino is annoying. Like she-makes-you-want-to-shoot-yourself-annoying. She talked and talked and talked. Then she practically begged me to buy her a diamond necklace. (Why the hell would I?) When I refused, she kicked my shin. What a fine way for a girlfriend to treat her boyfriend. I know it sounds like something Temari would do but Temari would never beg. She also wouldn't ask for a really expensive diamond necklace. So there is difference. I probably would tolerate it more if it was Temari anyway. I wouldnt buy her a necklace though.

I mean, did you see how many zeroes were on that price tag? No, you didn't. So you wouldn't know.

I have escaped Ino's annoying clutches and I'm currently sitting on a bench hoping that she won't find me.

"SHIKAMARU!" an annoying voice yelled.

_Shit. She found me. Well I __**am **__out in the open._

Ino sat next to me on the bench and sighed.

"Remember when Asuma-sensei would take us to this park and make Choji train without knowing." She said.

I did remember. Choji hated training so Asuma took us to the park and told us to play. He would teach Choji how to throw kunai by making friendly bets. Asuma would say that if Choji could throw sharp sticks perfectly into the tree and they would stay, he would by him some chips. He would only buy the chips if Choji could meet the requirements 5 times in a row. There were many ways he made Choji train without knowing. Me and Ino occasionally joined Choji in his "play-time" so he doesn't get suspicious. Choji had gotten so much exercise, people had begun to ask Asuma what his training methods were. Choji did later find out that Asuma was disguising his training with the notion of playing.

I really miss our sensei.

Ino and I reminisced about Asuma. The date didn't really feel like a date. We were just 2 friends hanging out. That's the way it should be. A troublesome but close friendship and nothing more.

Later we went to Asuma's grave to silently pay our respect.

_I wish you were here. You are the easiest person to talk to. Everyone is pretty much the same. Sasuke's still gone. Neji's still quiet. Lee and Naruto are…you know. Sai is still an emotionless robot. Sakura and Tsunade and all the women in this village are still troublesome. Choji is still eating excessive amounts. Ino is still very annoying. She made me her boyfriend. I don't want to be in the relationship but breaking up with her would cause her to go on a rampage. No one and I mean **NO ONE, **wants Ino to go on a rampage. I have actually have found a girl, though. She is **v****ery** troublesome. I think she might be worse than Ino, Tsunade and Sakura…combined. I still like her a lot, though. I wish you and her could meet. She would hate you. Her name is Temari. She is the old Kazekage's daughter and the new one's sister. Remember Gaara? That's her brother. Well anyway, Temari and I are in a relationship. But it's a secret. Don't judge me; I didn't know I said yes to Ino. Yeah, don't you just love your teenage years? Also, Kurenai is doing well. She's still beautiful and strong. JR is still growing. He's looking more like you every day. Do you remember what I told you last time I was here? You know, about JR being kind-hearted and tough. Well he happened to make a woman scarier than my mom open up to him. She cried in his arms and then she treated him like he was her child. How he was able to do that to Temari, I may never know. Maybe it's the charm of being a little kid. I'm not sure. Well, gotta go Asuma._

Ino and I left. I took her home and then I returned to my apartment.

I opened the door to see a grinning Temari cooking.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Sakura. Freaking Hilarious." She said with a small laugh.

"So you can have fun without me!" I said pretending to be shocked.

"Just shut up and eat Lazy-ass." She said.

"Sure. Sure." I said as I kissed Temari and sat down at the dinner table.

"What did I do to deserve that?" she asked.

"You stayed here and acted like a good little house wife. Is that soup on the stove?" I asked.

"It's stew and shut-up." She said as she set the table and dished out the food.

We ate and played Shogi for the rest of the night.

I won every game.

* * *

><p><strong>hey again. Its me. I hope you got thay last part when Shikamaru said,<em> "You stayed here and acted like a good little house wife. Is that soup on<em> _the stove?"_ In the beggining Temari said,_ I'm not some girl that would stay home and wait with soup like a good little house wife._ You see the connection? Just thought I'd point that out. Also note the sarcasm when Shikamau says, _Yeah, don't you just love your teenage years?_**

**Notice the Sakura in the chapter. I dont like Sakura. I love how she is portrayed in fanfics though. I dont like her her in the anime though. She bothers me. She does have her moments though. **

**Review please.**

**Hey everybody I replaced the chapter. Its still the same I just wrote "only if the Choji could eet the requirements." had to change it. It sounds like I made choji sme species and the species has to eat something. WTF. i dont know whats up with me.**

**I used a lot of "thoughs" in this AN. yeah... REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**11th chapter peeps. We get to look into Ino's mind in this one.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

><p><strong>1st person (Temari)<strong>

My days were numbered.

Not in a 'I am going to die soon' way, but in a 'I have only 1 month left in Konoha' way.

So my days in Konohagakure were flittering by, and honestly, I was pretty miffed about it.

I know I miss my brothers, each individual grain of sand, and every gust of wind back in Sunagakure, but I know I would miss my friends, Shika's friends, and the lazy pineapple himself.

I felt like I needed to do more in Konoha. I felt like years needed to go by before I leave to go back to Suna. But that sounds too much like forever. And I can't stay forever. I have my responsibilities in Suna. But I have my friends in Konoha. I'm so conflicted.

I let out a breath of air.

"What's with the sigh?"

I turned my attention to the pink-haired medical ninja who was healing a deep stab wound in my thigh.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Okay." Sakura said, letting the matters of my sigh drop. "You and Ten-Ten have got to be more careful when you spar."

Sakura finished patching me up, before she moved on to the large gash that went down Ten-Ten's arm. She stabbed me and I slashed her. This re-match was a tie, but Ten-Ten had yet to beat me.

"Really! What were you and Temari thinking?" Sakura said.

"Quit nagging me…mother. Ouch! I was just teasing, Blossom. Chillax." Ten-Ten said as I left.

I chuckled. I wouldn't spite Sakura while _she _is the one holding _your_ life in _her_ hands.

I headed towards Shikamaru's house. When I opened the door I heard a fit of giggles.

_The hell?_

I walked into the kitchen and found Bitch and Shikamaru in a very…how do I put it? Inappropriate position!

Bitch was straddling Maru with her hands on his bare chest.

_The good-for-nothing-lying-rat! He said he didn't like Bitch that way._

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked coldly.

"Get off of me, Ino." The good-for-nothing-lying-rat muttered.

"Actually you are interrupting, so go away." Bitch said in a very superior tone as she ignored the good-for-nothing-lying-rat.

"Unlike you," I started harshly. "I actually live here and I'm hungry so if you don't mind, I'd like to get some food."

I stomped to the fridge, making sure to 'accidently' hit bitch with the fridge door as I opened it.

I grabbed all of the food I had cooked for the good-for-nothing-lying-rat (just in case i was out long and he had nothing to eat) and disposed of them. I left one dish and put it in the microwave. No sense in starving with the rat.

"C'mon Mari, don't through away the food." The good-for-nothing-lying-rat said.

I narrowed my eyes. He had picked up that nickname from 3 weeks ago when we went to visit Kurenai. He can't call me that anymore.

"Do _**not **_call me that." I seethed.

"Can you hear me out, Tema?" He said.

"Kind of hard to hear you out with that Bitch on top of you." I said.

Bitch scoffed while the good-for-nothing-lying-rat kept talking.

"Just listen, Tem."

"You cannot call me Tema, Tem, or Mari, you good-for-nothing-lying-rat_."_

I think that hurt him. I had gotten past calling him pineapple and stuff, but he doesn't care if I occasionally drop Sloth, Crybaby, or Lazy out there. Good-for-nothing-lying-rat was kind of mean. But I'm too angry to care.

"Get off of me and go home, Ino." Good-for-nothing-lying-rat said.

Bitch, however, didn't take the hint instead she giggled sickeningly.

"Bye-Bye, Shika-kun." She said flirtatiously as she leaned down and kissed good-for-nothing-lying-rat on his lips…sort of. He turned his head to the left so Bitch's lips met good-for-nothing-lying-rat's cheek.

Bitch then got off of the rat and left the apartment with a triumphant look on her face.

If my conscience hadn't been whispering 'she'll die on her next mission' multiple times to me in consolation, I probably would have murdered Bitch for 2 things:

1. Calling _**my **_Shika Shika-_kun._

2. Kissing him. I don't care if it was on the cheek. It was still a kiss.

The good-for-nothing-ratwiped the right side of his face, got off the floor, and made his way towards me. I backed up and turned on my heel. I headed into the rat's room and began to pack.

I don't think I want to stay in Konoha for years anymore. I will still miss everyone except for the rat.

Maybe I could get back to Suna early.

* * *

><p><strong>1st person (Shikamaru)<strong>

I woke up to a cold bed and an empty space. Tema wasn't where she was supposed to be.

_Another meeting probably. This must mean I have to make my own breakfast. Damn._

I rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the kitchen. I put 2 slices of bread in the toaster.

30 seconds later and my toaster was on fire. I quickly put it out before it spread.

_How the balls had I done that?_

I decided that I'll try to make some tea. My kettle decided to burst into flames as soon as it touched the fire. I put it out just like I did the toaster.

_See, **this** is why I don't cook._

I decided that milk was my safest bet because it didn't involve any plugs or stoves or any other electrical appliance. So it's safe to say that milk won't burn my house to the ground.

I opened the fridge and I am greeted with the sight of eggs, bacon, and waffles, all arranged nicely on a plate.

Mari must have cooked for me before she left.

I went through all that trouble with the toaster and the kettle for nothing. _Isn't that just dandy_ I thought, my mind filled with sarcasm.

I heated the food in the microwave, silently praying that it won't spontaneously combust. My prayers were answered and my microwave was intact as I took my breakfast out of it.

I immediately dug in. The breakfast was so good, but it made me so tired. I was already tired but this just made me more tired. After placing my empty dish in the sink and not washing it, I sunk to the floor of my kitchen and laid down. I was too lazy to go walk all the way to my room and to my bed.

_Might as well just fall asleep here._

As soon as I closed my eyes, I was asleep.

**4 hours later**

"Shikamaru." Someone whispered in my ear.

My eyes fluttered open to a grinning Ino.

"The hell!" I screamed. "Get off me Ino. Why are you even on me? Why are you even here? How did you even get in?"

"No; because I want to; felt like coming; and your door was unlocked." She said answering all my questions.

"Go away." I said hoping that she would.

"That is no way for a boyfriend to treat his girl-friend." She replied calmly, her grin still in place.

"We split even though our relationship was an accident and basucally non-existent." I said. "Anyway, just get off me."

"Give me a good reason why I should get off you." Ino demanded with her evil grin still there.

"Temari is my girlfriend. _She _is supposed to be on top of me. Not you." I said hoping to piss her off so she would _get_ off.

Ino's grin faded a little. Just a little. "Oh please, I know you guys haven't done anything yet."

"How would you know? We are in this apartment for a long time. All alone. Just me and her. A male and a female. There's only so much you can do before getting bored. Temari and I could have found other _activities_ to participate in."

Ino didn't miss a beat but her grin did turn into a smile. "You're too lazy."

True. I am pretty lazy, but I don't think I am _that _lazy. Temari and I have never really progressed passed making out. We have only been together for 2 months. We don't want to ruin things by taking things too fast. It's a mutual and reasonable agreement.

"I knew it!" Ino suddenly screamed out."You guys haven't touched each other."

_Crap. _My moment of thought cost me my advantage. Time to gain it back.

"How do you know we haven't touched each other? Not going all the way doesn't mean we haven't touched each other. Our hands probably get more action than Jiraiya's characters in Icha-Icha Paradise." I said slyly with a just as sly smile. I was only teasing; it wasn't any hardcore fondling. Just slight and discreet touches.

Ino blushed and her smile left completely. "Ewww! Shikamaru that's gross!"

"Yeah. Yeah. It's all very disgusting. Now get the hell off me!" I said in a frustrated tone. The talking had gone on long enough.

Ino grin came back. She began to rub her hands up and down my chest.

"You have to give me a good reason." She said flirtatiously. It had no affect on me.

"Ino you are my friend, right? Well you are supposed to be. If you want me to be happy, you'll get off me." I said.

"Nope, not good enough!" Ino said with tauntingly.

You know, if I hadn't known her as long as I did, I would be calling Ino Bitch like Tem does.

I heard the door click shut.

"There's Slut." Ino whispered before letting out a round of giggles.

Temari walked in and her eyes widened as she saw the position I was in: Ino straddling me with her hands on my chest.

Temari and Ino exchanged sentences filled with the intent of murder. The whole conversation was cold and harsh. Mari only turned her cold aura to me once. That was when I called her by her nick-names.

"You cannot call me Tema, Tem, or Mari, you good-for-nothing-lying-rat_._" She said harshly.

Boy that stung. I was okay with the occasional Pineapple or the infrequent Crybaby, Sloth, or Lazy. But good-for-nothing-lying-rat! That really stung. I needed to talk to Tema right now. I know she won't listen to me with Ino on top of me.

"Get off me and go home Ino." I said.

Instead of listening, she leans down and tries to kiss me.

_What the hell!_

I turn my head to the left side so the kiss is on my cheek. Ino smiles triumphantly as she gets off me, satisfied with the mess she made.

I rubbed my right cheek and picked myself off of the floor so I could make my way towards Temari. She backed away, turned on her heel, and walked rapidly to my room, almost as if I was some rapist trying to come on to her.

That hurt. That felt like I had been punched in the gut, slapped in the face, and kicked in the balls. It was like she didn't trust me.

_Stupid Ino! Look what you did! This means I'll have to explain to Temari._

There is absolutely no reasoning with that woman.

* * *

><p><strong>1st person (Ino)<strong>

I went home thinking of how much I hate it. The Shika-Tema thing, that is. I was supposed to have Shikamaru gawk and drool over _me _not _her_. That was not the original plan…but still!

The original plan was to use Shikamaru as someone to get over our favorite rogue ninja, Sasuke.

When Sasuke left I was heart-broken. I was like Sakura but I felt worse, I think. She got to know him; she got to cultivate a friendship and a bond. I didn't. That really hurt me. It made me realize that he didn't care about me at all. No matter how many times I visited him in the hospital, made him lunch, or brought him the prettiest flowers I could find, he didn't care. He cared about Naruto and Sakura. He cared about Sakura enough to comfort her when she was sad, to risk his life for her. I witnessed this on one of our conjoined missions; Team 7 and Team 10. A kunai came fast towards Forehead; Sasuke jumped in the way and let the knife go deep into his shoulder. I cried in my room from jealousy when we came home from that mission.

When Sasuke was leaving, instead of knocking Sakura out and leaving her in the middle of the street, he knocked her out and carried her _bridal style_ to a nearby bench. There he laid her _gently _on it. I saw it all. I was going to stop him from leaving but then he did _that. _He showed so much care and affection towards Sakura when he put her down on that bench. He had never shown those emotions towards me, so would he even care if I tried to stop him? He wouldn't have paused to listen to me like he did for Sakura.

He showed Naruto more friendship than he had ever shown me. Everyone could see that they were friends; best-friends to be exact. Through all the rivalry and insults, friendship was there. Sasuke would risk his life for Naruto and vice-versa. He would play along with Naruto's stupid ploys and plans. I've seen him smile at Naruto. He even chuckled. And not one of his sarcastic, I'm-so-confident chuckles that make me and every other girl melt. He chuckled, a genuine, and mirth filled chuckle. He had never even smiled around me. He had never showed an action of friendship towards me, but still I didn't give up. I reached out hoping- no, _praying_- he would take hold of my hand. He never did. He just left. He left without a word to anyone but Sakura. She even confided in me with tears in her eyes that Sasuke had whispered a thank-you in her ear before he knocked her out. I was so jealous and angry even though I knew those were selfish feelings. I couldn't help it, though; he had shown another act of affection and gratitude to my arch-nemesis.

Then the Sasuke Retrieval Mission came along. Naruto and Sasuke had fought and Sasuke had won. I was angry with Naruto because I had thought that he had lost immediately without even a fight. Even though Naruto had told us that he almost got Sasuke, I still didn't believe him. I only began to believe Naruto when Kakashi told us what he had seen.

He had seen this black vortex thing before he had reached the place where Naruto and Sasuke were brawling. He said the vortex was coming from the both of them. Kakashi had felt their chakra; Sasuke and Naruto were evenly matched. Kakashi and my father were to look into Naruto's memories to try and find which direction Sasuke had went in. They said the fight was a good one and that of a Jounin. They had said that before Naruto had blacked out they were able to witness Sasuke's eyes roll to the back of his head, indicating that he was out too. Sasuke had probably had some help getting to the godforsaken snake. My father had told me that Sasuke had said that he had considered Naruto his _only _and _best-_friend. They said that losing Sasuke must have hurt Naruto the most. But they were wrong. Losing Sasuke had hit me like 1000 tons of bricks. I became angry. But no longer was I angry at Naruto or Sakura or even Sasuke. I was angry at myself into thinking that Sasuke had considered me a friend. He didn't care, but I did. And it hurt so much. So much so, that I devised a plan.

I would get over him. I didn't know how to get over the betraying rogue, so I decided a distraction would be nice. I thought of Naruto. That idea was immediately thrown out the window. Lee; he was the same as Naruto. Kiba came to my mind. But he too was also like Naruto just a little less stupid and hyper. But he smelled like dog so he was a no. Sai; he may be loyal but he was emotionless and he had his spontaneous I'll-make-you-feel-like-shit-with-my-blunt-and-brutal-honesty moments. Maybe Neji, but he was too mean. And if I did, Ten-Ten would kick my ass until it was misshapen. I then thought of Choji. He seemed like a good distraction. He was kind and helpful, always trying to look after you.

Those traits are what made me cancel him out.

I wasn't that _cruel_. I wasn't going to pretend to be head over heels for Choji when he would treat me with so much care. That was just too mean. For a fleeting moment, Shikamaru came to mind. I decided I would overlook that option. He was just too lazy. But then I thought about it. His laziness was an advantage. Shikamaru was too lazy to fall for me or treat me with care. He wouldn't come and find me and bother me due to his lethargy. And since he is lethargic, he wouldn't fight back, so I could drag him anywhere. SInce those traits pretty much annoyed me, I wouldn't fall for him.

I was then determined to make him my distraction. I had asked him to be my boyfriend, forcing a blush to my cheeks so my request could look realistic. He said yes and I squealed and hugged him, just like any other girl would. It was all so simple and he could've just stayed my little distraction.

But then Slut came in.

She showed me how easy it was for her to get a guy's attention. I noticed how many pairs of eyes followed her as she strolled down the street. Women's eyes held jealousy and men's eyes held want. I hated that. Those stares were supposed to be reserved for me. I could hardly hold my jealousy in when I noticed that Shikamaru's eyes had started to follow her. His eyes never wandered to a woman's body. Not even mine. And what was worse, his eyes held an emotion that looked like fondness. He was fond of Slut, in a way that was definitely not friendship. This had turned Shikamaru from my distraction into my target. I was going to get him to look at me the same way he looked at Slut. I just wouldn't gaze back at him with the same fondness-filled look Slut gave him.

I wanted him to look at me the way he was staring at Slut. Whenever he did look at me it was either in annoyance or friendship. That was it. I was going to make him actually like me. So I tried and tried, but to no avail. His eyes were stuck to Slut. That night when I had waited at his door and I saw their faces flushed with embarrassment and happiness, I grew suspicious and jealous. I wasn't really mad that my 'boyfriend' liked another woman. I was jealous that I couldn't get one look from my supposed boyfriend. I felt like Slut and I were in a competition that she was winning.

After that night of suspicions, I decided that I was going to follow Slut. I sent a shadow clone on her path. What the shadow clone had seen was a spar with Ten-Ten. I was hoping that Ten-Ten would send a shuriken right in between Slut's eyes. My hopes were shattered because Slut had beaten Ten-Ten. After the fight Ten-Ten and Slut went together to a tea house to meet up with Sakura and Hinata. They laughed and sang, they threw playful banter each other's way. They showed concern for each other's troubles. Slut was fitting right in and I was angry. There she was, fraternizing with my friends. It wasn't enough that she had gotten Shikamaru's attention, so she had to have my companions, too! Ridiculous. All of sudden the images my shadow clone was feeding me had disappeared; the small amount of chakra that the clone had was gone. Slut probably destroyed it.

I had hoped that maybe I could find something about Slut, but I didn't. She seemed the same way as any other girl, so what was it that captured Shikamaru's attention. I couldn't find out and I never did. By the time it took me to realize that I wasn't progressing my way into Shikamaru's heart (which was at the 2 month mark of Slut's stay) and that I needed to change my strategies so I could progress, I saw Slut and him kissing on the Hokage building, confirming that they were together. I went up there so I didn't have to here Tsunade's whining and guess what I see? Shikamaru and Temari swapping spit. I would've cried if it wasn't for the fact that Shikamaru was my distraction. He was the target that I had shot at and missed. Slut had aimed perfectly. I had to accept that I had lost. And if I was going to accept it and step down, I had to do it gracefully. And by gracefully, I meant telling everybody in the village that Shikamaru was a filthy cheater and that Temari was a boyfriend-stealing whore. Everyone had suspected that they were together but they didn't think that he was filthy or that she was a whore. Shikamaru's friends explained to me that he wasn't listening when he agreed to being my boyfriend. That was embarrassing. But what was really humiliating was that I was the last one to know about his and Slut's affair. I was pretending to like him while he was pretending to like me. The difference is that I made myself look like a complete idiot.

Later the next day, I went up to Shikamaru's apartment and slapped him straight across the face. I made a scene and made up lies. I called him a pervert, a rapist, any insulting thing that I could think of. Some of the things I said didn't even make sense (no one believed the shit I said. They thought I was just another angry blonde chick). After the yelling I broke down in tears.

But this was all an act. This was the first step in my new plan.

I was going to break Shika-Tema up. I was going to act heart-broken so they think that I care. I would watch them with a jealous look. I would talk shit about them behind their backs. I did all those things so the would think I gave a crap. I even kissed some random guy to make Shikamaru jealous. I was acting the whole time. Then I was going to do something to make Slut mad at Shikamaru. Once she was angry, Shikamaru wouldn't be able to reason with her. She would leave and Shikamaru would be sad and forlorn. That whole straddling Shikamaru scene that played out in his apartment was just the last move I would make. "Why would I do this if I don't care about their relationship?" You ask. Because Shikamaru humiliated me, I was embarrassed so I was going to make him suffer. Yes, it sounds harsh. Yes, it sounds like a thing a person doesn't do to their friend. But I'm not his friend anymore.

There's the answer to his question.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you get the last part? Shikamaru had asked, "Ino you are my friend, right?" <strong>

**Ino just answered at the end.**

**Well i hope you liked reading this and looking into Ino's mind. I think she sort of crazy-ish. I was hoping she would sound cunning and deceptive so she could show the world she wasnt just some dumb blonde. What do you think? Ino is cunning and deceptive; twisted; or just plain crazy? Which do you choose?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know this is a bitch move. I know it's a very douche move and I am so very sorry. But I feel like I need to do a little promoting. My friend is making a story called The 80th Hunger Games. Her author name is dreamerangel99. If you like the hunger games read this story. It is really good. She only has 2 chapters done but it is still very good. Please read and review it! Any way, I am so sorry for my bitch move. You guys probably thought this was an update. I am sorry. I did this for my friend. I will update soon though. Chap 12 and 13 are written and I'll post them soon enough. I hope 2 chapters are enough to compensate for this really mean move. No? Sorry x 1,000,000.**


	13. real chapter 12

**This chapter is short! Wasn't that inspired. Next chapter will be longer. Not my longest chapter, but longer than this one. Well you can start reading now. So... I'll shut up. But I have to say one more thing:**

**Read it, then review it.**

**Ok. You can ignore me. I'll go away. For now...**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Temari)**

I stuffed my bags furiously. I wanted to let loose a furious outburst. I wanted to have a good old fashioned Temari rage; a rage unmatched by any of my previous rages. But I couldn't, seeing as I had a 4 month supply of stuff to repack. Instead of letting my anger take over, I focused on bringing my hands together so I could execute the correct formation. 5 shadow clones appeared. Together we reassembled and repacked all my belongings. Soon enough, everything was situated and we were ready to go. But where? I couldn't go back to Suna with my duties unfulfilled. The season was just leaving spring to enter summer, tourists were bound to come and dominate the hotels so there won't be any room. Sakura? Mission. Hinata? Mission. Ten-Ten? She just came back from one. Buns will help me out. I hurried out of the Rats room and I walked past him to the front door. Before I could even get my hands on the door knob, my body was frozen.

"Let me go." I said.

"No. Just listen to me. What happened was…"

I tuned him out. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear why and how Rat cheated on me with Ino, of all people. I don't even know why I'm mad; he cheated on Ino with me. She broke down. She tried so hard to win him back. And I called her a bitch for it. I think I know how she feels now. Having someone you love betray you like that. It hurts a lot; like people-are-stoning-me-with-bricks hurt. Ino wasn't a bitch she was just heart-broken. If anyone's a bitch, it's me. I agreed to a relationship with Shikamaru knowing full well he was with Ino. He said he didn't like her that way, but she obviously did. She made such a big fuss over the break up. Her tantrums, her violence, her tears; she had a right for them. Her reason to be hurting is a hell of a lot more legitimate than mine. Shikamaru and I should not have been together. If he and Ino had more time, they could be in love. I ruined that. I ruined her chance of happiness. Since when did I become one of those girls? You know the ones who don't give a shit about anything or anyone. Sure I can act like I don't care, but sometimes I do. This is one of those times when I do care. Ino shouldn't be Bitch anymore; she's just Ino, a girl who loves Shikamaru. I can't call Shikamaru a rat. It's not his fault he wants to be with Ino. After all, he was with her first. Ino and him should be together. I'm supposed to be his friend and nothing more. I shouldn't try to make myself more. I should just put an end to it. It all needs to be over, even though it was fun while it lasted.

"Shikamaru we are done. It's over. No more us. You can have her." I said. His shadow receded and I walked through the door. I kept walking until I reached Ten-Ten's house. Sighing a big sigh, I knocked on the door.

"I already told you to go away. Are you deaf? Whatever you are selling, you can take it and shove it up your-" Ten-Ten stopped abruptly when she saw me.

"Oh...Hey Temari!" She said, trying to pretend like she wasn't just about to yell something profane.

"Shove what up my what, Buns?" I asked. I had to say that. An oppurtunity for teasing was set up for me perfectly. One can't just waste a chance like that. But then the previous moments hit me, finally catching up to me.

"What, no smirk? Ok, Temari what's wrong. Tell me now. You can tell Buns all about it." Ten-Ten said.

She is such a good friend. We have only known each other for a couple of months and yet she already could tell when I was sad. I walked into her house, deposited my stuff on the floor, and then I through myself on Ten-Ten's couch and began crying.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Shikamaru)**

She left. She broke up with me and just left. I couldn't even hold my shadow possession jutsu. I was so shocked that I let her go.

Why didn't I just go after her? I'm such an idiot. But going after her wouldn't have made much difference because she was so unwilling to listen to me. But still, it wouldn't have hurt to try.

I'm pretty sure she hates me. She didn't even listen to me when I tried to explain. This is so stupid. I need to get my mind off things. I'll just go on a different mission. I'll tell Tsunade things aren't working out. She'll give Temari to some other ninja.

It was around 1:30 now. I think it would be safe to go to Tsunade right now. She is usually cranky in the morning and night. In the afternoon she's just whiny. Whiny is way better than cranky. But before I go to Tsunade I need a nap. A nap will help me get my mind off Temari. Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Back! Moo-haha. (that's my evil laugh from cows)<strong>

**(Ignore the previous statements.)**

**I didnt have much to write for Shikamaru. Sorry. Just couldn't think of what to write. Notice how Temari thinks that Ino loves Shikamaru. Tsk. Tsk. If only Tema knew what goes on in the other blonde's head.**


	14. Chapter 13

**HEY!**

**read & review. Also, read The 80th Hunger Games by dreamerangel99. It's really amazing. Once you've read it review it. Cuz if you dont, Voldemort will watch you in your sleep...**

**Why? Because he can!**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Ten-Ten)**

I'm pretty sure Temari is stupid. I used to think she was smart, but she really is stupid. When she told me what had gone down between her an Shikamaru it was then that I realized she was stupid.

**_Flashback_**

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET HIM EXPLAIN?"

"No."

"YOU DUMBASS!"

"Ten-Ten, insulting me will only make me want to kill you." Temari said.

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST FOR YOUR DUMBASSERY!" I yelled.

"That's not a word. Who's the dumbass now?" She said.

"YOU ARE AND I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NOT A WORD! YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS BACK IN SHIKAMARU'S HOUSE AND LET HIM EXPLAIN!" I said getting angrier.

"I don't want to hear his explanation." Temari said.

"WELL YOU NEED TO! YOU CAME HERE AND CRIED OVER NARA! YOU OBVIOUSLY LOVE HIM!"

"But he doesn't love me, he loves Ino. That's why they were getting it on in the kitchen."

"YOU ARE SUCH A DUMB BLONDE! INO WAS OBVIOUSLY TRYING TO GET SHIKAMARU BACK!"

"Well it worked!" Temari said raising her voice a little.

"NO IT DIDN'T!"

"It doesn't matter if it didn't, Ino loves him and he should love her."

"But you love him and he _actually _loves you. Shouldn't you and himabe together becuase you _both _feel the same way?"

"No Ten-Ten. Ino was with him first. I came in and split them. Anyway, can we just leave it alone? I'm getting a headache."

"Fine." I said reluctantly.

I pointed out the guest-room and Temari walked there silently. Letting her shadow clones take her stuff. Once she and her shadow clones were inside the room, the door shut, Leaving me to question my friends decision.

**_End of Flashback_**

One month later and I still think Temari is stupid for not reconciling with Shikamaru. I was appointed as her new guide and all she does is go to meetings, come back, eat, and sleep. She barely is even eating. She eats, like, an apple in the morning, then take-out ramen at night. It's un-healthy. She hardly even is there. When we go out with Sakura and Hinata, she just sits there. No teasing me about me about being attracted to a girl (Neji). No teasing Sakura about her abnormal pink hair. No teasing Hinata about her shyness, Naruto, or her stuttering. She just smiles, nods, and laughs politely at the right moments. It's making me sad. She's ruining my happy aura, my bubbly persona, and my pure awesomeness with her sadness. She's putting a limp in my normally springy step. More importantly, she basically amputated her legs, ruining her normally confident step.

She needs to go and talk to Shikamaru. They need to have a conversation. I understand what needs to be done. What I do not understand is Ino.

Shikamaru and Temari have broken up. She had been talking about wanting them to break up before the split. Now that they _have_ split, she is ignoring Shikamaru. I thought she would swoop in and suck up to Shikamaru. I thought she would try to win him back now that Temari isn't there. I feel like Ino is up to something. She's getting really sneaky. I know she is my friend. I can't just un-friend her, after all, I have known her for years. But she did kind of get…different when Sasuke left.

She had cried for weeks. We all tried to comfort her. When we thought she was done with the waterworks, we took her out for dinner. When Choji said, "Pass the sauce" Ino was in tears and the water kept a-flowing. After a month of constant sniffles and tears we thought Ino was over it. She went back to her yell-at-the-other-2-members-of-team-10 ways. She smiled and laughed. She ate back the pounds she had lost when she was depressed over Sasuke only to go back to dieting. She seemed the same, you could even say Sasuke around her and all she would do was tense up. But I think something was off. She started to get thinkier. Not that I thought she was stupid, but she never really thought things through thoroughly. But I caught her sitting on the park bench multiple times staring into the distance and holding her chin with a thoughtful look on her face. Then she announced that she was with Shikamaru at a restaurant.

That was random. She was still getting over Sasuke, or so we thought. She never said she liked Shikamaru. She didn't giggle around him like she did with Sasuke. She didn't go stalker mode. She didn't compliment him all the time. She just randomly said, "I'm with Shikamaru" before sitting down in the booth and asking for a salad. Then Temari came with her fan, her Suna hitai-ate, and her attitude.

I was shocked when I found out about Shikamaru and Temari's relationship. It was just a little rumor started by Konohamaru. It spread through the village and reached my ears. I later took the information to Sakura and Hinata. We later went to Shikamaru, his friends, and Temari, who had all gathered in some empty clearing to watch Lee and Naruto fight. When I confronted Temari with the info with as much subtlety as Lee in a church, she flipped. She turned to the boys and yelled, "WHO TOLD". They all grouped together in fear whispering about bugs, ramen, makeup, the Ino-effect (?), and rabid lions. Temari looked at all of them with murder in her eyes while they shook their heads vigorously. Suddenly, Sai through a kunai at the trees. Konohamaru jumped out saying that he was on walk, when he heard the last bits of our conversation. Konohamaru then admitted to blabbing. He said he was walking with Naruto and Naruto was thinking out loud. Shikamaru and Temari came up in Naruto's thoughts and he converted those thoughts into words.

Konohamaru thought this was really juicy information, so he told Udon and Moegi. They had probably told others and then the news spread like wild-fire. Konohamaru ended up knocked out on the ground and Temari's fist was clenched with steam rising from it. She then yelled at Naruto for thinking out loud. I was getting kind of impatient because my suspiscions weren't cleared or proven right. She told me everything and my suspiscions were right. She then asked me, Sakura, and Hinata not to tell anyone. We agreed and kept our lips sealed.

When we found out that Ino and Shikamaru were over, we weren't surprised. Ino made such a big-deal over her and Shikamaru's break-up, so much so, we thought she was going to have her dealing-with-Sasuke-going-rogue problem all over again. Instead, she just bitched behind Temari and Shikamaru's back. Now I hear that she was straddling Shikamaru in his kitchen and Temari is now the one depressed! I'm getting a little confused.

Speaking of Temari, I need her to get back with Shikamaru so she can get back to normal. I mean, for Pete's sake, she loves him! This means I need to do some serious meddling and planning.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Choji)**

Shikamaru needs help. He has been going on mission after mission. He comes back tired and spen,t then the next day he just goes on a new mission. I know he's sad about Temari, but he doesn't need to overwork himself. He has 2 options, 1: get over Temari; 2: get back with Temari. Everyone knows he wants option 2. He is being difficult and stupid right now. It's like he is being stupid on purpose.

He gave over his guide duties to Ten-Ten and now he is going on new missions. I think he is doing this so no one can talk to him about his decisions. But, I need to talk to him. He needs help, and as his best-friend, I'll be the one to help him. But there also is Ino; I need to talk to her. She is my friend too, but what she did was not nice. She knows that Shikamaru loves Temari and I'm convinced that Ino doesn't even love Shikamaru.

She might have said she was with him and she might have freaked out when they broke up, but she truly didn't love Shikamaru in that way. They're friends, like sister and brother, not boyfriend and girlfriend. She probably was using Shikamaru to get over Sasuke. I don't know what happened that made her break up Shika-Tema. And after I finish these last 3bags of chips, I'll go talk to her.

_**13 bags of chips later**_

"Ino, wait." I said as I reached the flower shop. Ino was just leaving because her shift had ended.

"Yes, Choji." Ino said.

"Walk with me." I said.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Because, I want to talk to you. You _are_ my friend." I replied.

"Ok. Where are we going." Ino asked.

"Uh…I don't really know."

"Just take me home." Ino said with a sigh.

We walked for awhile. The silence felt kind of awkward. I'm so used to Ino yapping away. Silent Ino is scary.

"So…how does being blonde feel like?" I asked hoping to get a reaction.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked.

"It's serious question. I don't know how it feels so...how does it feel?" I asked again.

"How does it feel being chubby?" Ino counter-asked.

"Now that's just mean." I said while Ino chuckled.

"It feels great being blonde, I guess. The only part that bothers me is when people think you're stupid because of it." Ino said, answering my question.

"I don't think you're stupid." I said honestly.

Ino sighed. "You don't think anyone is stupid."

"I think Naruto is kind of stupid." I said.

"Kind of? The rest of us would say completely, absolutely, and hopelessly stupid. You're such a nice person." Ino said.

"I can be mean." I said.

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Um…you're purple outfit makes you look fat." I said.

"Uh, coming from you, that's not an insult." She said

"Hey! That's mean! I am not fat; I am perfect specimen of pleasently plumpness, or cutely chubby, or big-boned!" I said feeling very insulted.

"What can I say? I'm a mean person." She said.

"Only when you choose to be, like the whole being with Shikamaru thing and making Shika-Tema seperate." I said not joking around anymore.

"Is this what you really wanted to talk about?" Ino asked.

I nodded.

"I don't want to talk about." Ino said while walking faster.

"But you have to. You and I both know you don't love Shikamaru that way." I said. Ino froze in her tracks and I stopped walking when I reached her.

"So can you just tell me why you decided to go out with him?" I asked.

"Because Sasuke left." Ino said.

"And?" I pushed.

"And I was sad about it. I knew that I wouldn't fall in love with Shikamaru and he wouldn't fall in love with me so I used him to try to get over Sasuke." Ino said.

"So you don't love Shikamaru?" I asked.

"No."

"Then why did you talk bad about him behind his back and break him and Temari up?"

"Because of Temari. She came and made Shikamaru fall in love with her. What about the girls who were after Shikamaru, they were actually from Konoha. So when a Sunese chick comes in, he changes his ways? I was his girlfriend and he wouldn't even look at me the way he did with her. It made me feel unnoticed and ugly." Ino said.

"You are so insecure. You don't love Shikamaru the way Temari does and you weren't jealous of the way he loved Temari. You just felt unnoticed and ugly?" I asked incredulousley.

Ino nodded. "Yes. I know I sound pathetic and selfish and like a bitch but…I think that's who I am. I was jealous of Sakura when we were little because her pink hair and green eyes were so unique, that they attracted positive attention. I made fun of her. I called her ugly and forehead even though she is really beautiful. I am selfish because I want everything. I act materialistic and I base people's emotions off of inanimate objects. I am mean when I don't get what I want. I am mean and pathetic and selfish and bitchy and the list goes on."

"Ino, you can be all those things and more. I don't think lying and telling you that you aren't those things will help. But you are also nice and caring and sometimes you aren't pathetic. But I can't believe you would break them up for only those 2 trivial things." I said.

"Those weren't the only things. Shikamaru humiliated me. I was the last one to know about his...affair. I might have been pretending, but I know I looked like a fool. Shikamaru was pretending but he didnt look stupid. He embarrassed me. And now I am ' That stupid girl whou didnt know her boyfriend was cheating'. everyone is taking pity on me. And all becaus of what he did."

"I understand. What Shikamaru did was not right. But I think he didn't want you to get angry. When you're angry, you're kind of...like Tsunade." I said.

"Tsunade is awesome." Ino said. Of course, _she _would think that.

"Um...remeber those old ladies. The ones that always happened to get their cats stuck in trees? Yeah, well do you remember how they acted?" I asked.

"Oh God! They were yelling and screeching. They were bossing you around and only talking about themselves and how much we would have to pay them in compensation if their cats died. And when we did the job, they wouldn't even say thank you. And if you so much as talk back, they went on a rampage."

I nodded and Ino gasped.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Wow. So he didnt want me to act that way towards the whole village. But I still think he didn't do the right thing by not telling me." Ino said.

I nodded. "You're right, it wasn't right. But there is also another reason he didn't tell you."

"What?" Ino asked.

"He's lazy." I said.

"True that." Ino agreed.

"I still you think you need to apologize to Shikamaru nad Temari." I said.

"I'm not actually that sorry." Ino said.

"Well when you areready to, apologize." I said.

"Fine." She answered.

"Promise?" I asked holding out my pinky.

She smiled and hooked hers around mine. "I give you my word."

"Thank you." I said as we continued walking.

"Well you're home." I said.

Ino opened the door and I was hit by the smell of something amazing.

"Is that _the _chocolate, double-fudge and caramel brownies that your mom used to make, I smell?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ino said.

"It smells awfully good." I said.

"That's an oxymoron." Ino said.

"Okay, well it smells really good." I said hoping that I would be let in.

"Yeah it does. I think my mom made 30. Dad's probably going to eat most of it, so we'll throw away the rest." Ino said and I whined like a puppy. See what food does to me.

"Don't just waste deliciously smelling dessert like that." I scoffed.

"Fine. Do you want to come in and have some Choji?" Ino asked.

"Whaaaat? Do you think I only care about food! Psh, I don't need brownies." I said in complete denial.

"Okay then." Ino shrugged while she closed the door. I stopped it with my food.

"Wait! I said I didn't need brownies, but I didn't say I didn't want them."

"Then get in." Ino said.

I walked in yelling, "Dibs on 30 of them."

Ino sighed. "Choji that's all of them."

* * *

><p><strong>From the friends POV. Hoped you like!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**HEY, so i didnt have much to right. Temari's part used to be longer but as I read over it, I realized most of it was useless. Shikamaru's part is longer. **

**Read and Review. If you dont review, acheetah will come into your kitchen and eat your sandwhich.**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Temari)**

One month. That's it, one damn month. I have one month left and I haven't talked to _him_ yet. I'm still in Ten-Ten's guest room being all depressed. Since when have I acted like this over a boy? I've had boyfriends before and sometimes they break up with me. Some have cheated on me. Some tried to take advantage of my riches as the Kazekage's daughter. Even after all those times, I had never spent my days moping in bed.

But here I am, lying in Ten-Ten's guest bed staring up at the ceiling with a frown on my face and dried tears at the corner of my eyes.

When did I become this pathetic? My whole being does not center around some lazy boy. I have lived through many difficulties. I will not waste my life over some break up. After all, _I_ broke up with him. I am going to get out of this bed and march my booty into the kitchen to actually eat a whole damn meal!

Jumping straight out of bed, I stormed into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, and I saw some left-over food that Ten-Ten had left me. I immediately popped the plate of fried rice into the microwave. When the food finished heating, I took it out and I began to chow down.

When I finished the yummy rice I felt so much better. I need to get over it. He was just a guy. It doesn't matter. I just need to put on a happy face and tough it out. I'll meet plenty of new people. I'll find someone I really, really like; maybe even more than Pineapple.

But I don't want to find someone other than Pineapple. I still miss him.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Shikamaru)**

I miss her.

I have already come to terms with that. That's why I've been going on missions; so I can avoid her.

I see her in the kitchen because she used to cook there.

I see her in the living room because she would lounge around on the furniture while making fun of me.

My sheets smell like her from all the times she would sleep in my bed.

I'm trying to get away from that. I think that if I get away from all things that remind me of Temari, I'll miss her less and I'll go back to my lazy ways. Her being gone makes me think about her, and thinking about her ruins my normal activities.

When I should be sleeping I lay awake in bed unable to close my eyes. I lose sleep thinking of her. I feel so un-rested. Is that how people feel when they get the normal 8 hours? I wonder how they do it. It's terrible.

When I should be looking at the clouds and relaxing, I sub-consciously look for the ones that look like her. Or like a fan, or something. I think that's a form of hallucination. I've got to go to Sakura and ask her to fix that. It's not normal.

When I should be conversing with my friends, making strategies for my next mission, and trying to have a conversation with my parents without my mom yelling at me, I am thinking of Temari.

What has become of me?

Naruto says I lost my ramen. Sounds dumb, right?

Here is the background to his stupid yet insightful comment.

_**2 hours ago…**_

I let out another sigh.

"Dude, stop sighing." Naruto said as we were walking to the Hokage tower for our next missions.

I sighed again, just to spite him.

It worked.

"STOP IT!"

I chuckled a little. Naruto's personality is sometimes amusing.

"WE ALL KNOW YOU'VE LOST YOUR RAMEN, BUT YOU NEED TO CHEER UP!" Naruto yelled.

"I lost my what?" I asked.

"Your ramen." Naruto said. "Temari was the ramen to your noodles."

"Ok…" I said.

"Well, ramen noodles without ramen tastes bad. You are the noodles and Temari was your ramen. Without your ramen you function badly. That's why you're all depressed. You have no ramen, you're only noodles."

"I get what you're saying, but couldn't you have said that I need Temari to work well. You didn't need to make a ramen analogy." I said.

"I THINK IT IS EASIER TO UNDERSTAND RAMEN, BELIEVE IT!"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. We had finally arrived in Tsunade's office to receive our mission. Naruto opened the big door and yelled at an obviously angry Hokage.

"BAA-CHAN, GIVE ME A GOOD MISSION THIS TIME!"

"I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES NARUTO, I AM NOT BAA-CHAN. DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Tsunade yelled.

"OW! NO NEED TO GET VIOLENT BAA-CHAN!"

"NAARRUUUTOOO!"

_**Present**_

After that, things became a little aggressive. Now Naruto's in the hospital with a broken rib from Tsunade's punch. He won't be going on the mission he wanted anytime soon.

So anyway, Temari apparently is my ramen.

Choji also told me that she is the barbie to my que. That one makes about as much sense as a dancing hippo.

Kiba said she was the d to my og. That also makes no sense. But Kiba says that it means she completes me because the word _dog_ can't really be dog without the d.

Lee said she was the youthful to my ness. That one makes about as much sense as the dancing hippo _flying_ all the way from _rainbow-world_ to _gingerbread-town_.

I think I'll stick with the ramen to my noodles.

I only wish that I could get my ramen back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Hey. Finally had the title come in. Makes me feel like my title is less stupid. I honestly hate the title I gave this story. It had nothing to do with it's content. But now it does. We should all give a huge round of appluse to Naruto in appreciation. Or me, because I am the author and I made Naruto say that. So applud me or else. Actually, another way to show appreciation is to review.<strong>

**Do it or the cheetah will actually come for your sandwhich. Did you think I was kidding?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Friends chapter! I'm thinking it'll be done in 3 or 4 chapters. Maybe 2. I really dont know. Hope you like. This chapter is pretty short. **

**Review or a giant baby will steal all your bottoms. Hope you enjoy walking around in your undies.**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Ten-Ten)**

After a week of planning, Choji and I have gotten **THE** idea. We will lock Shikamaru and Temari together in a room. Ok, Ok, it sounds so cliché. But I don't want to waste chakra executing an elaborate and complex plan for trying to get those two back together. So Choji and I took the classic trick-Temari and-Shikamaru-into-going-into-a-classroom-alone route. Today is the day we do it. Temari has a week left in Konoha and if those two don't get back together, I swear to god, I'll beat up Neji. No joke. I'll beat up my crush. Right now, I'm going to Temari. She has gotten better but she is still very moody. So while her moodiness is not at its peak, I'll trick her into going to the classroom.

"Hey Suna Princess!" I said in a very cheerful tone.

"What." Temari said. She sounded so emotionless. I'm going to start calling her Sai number 2.

"I need you to do me a favor." I said.

"What is it?" Temari asked, emotionless.

"No need to get so excited, Sai number 2." I said sarcastically.

"Do you want to die?" Temari said still without emotion.

"Would you please kill me with some form of feeling? I want to feel like you actually care when I'm dying." I said.

"Just shut-up, Buns. What is the favor?" Temari said, her voice filled with as much emotion as a robot. But at least she used my nick-name.

"I need you to go to the academy for me!" I said.

"Why?"

"I need you go to classroom 2B to pick up a few boxes. You see, I teach that class and I need the boxes so I can fix the material for the students' next lesson. You need to go in the next hour." I said. I really don't teach a class, but Temari doesn't know that. And she doesn't need to.

"Why can't you go?" Temari asked.

"Because I finally scored a date with Neji and I need to get ready." I said. This wasn't really a lie. Neji did ask me to go out with him and Lee for food later in the day. But he asked me to go out. So it is technically a date and I'm taking it as a date.

"Fine." Temari said with a sigh.

"Cools. The classroom is locked and I've lost the key, so you need to go through the window. The window is on the second floor and it is the second window from left to right." I said.

Temari nodded.

"Yay!" I yelled. "For agreeing, I'm going to sing a Hannah Montana song!"

"_The last time I freaked out! I just kept looking down! I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout! Felt like I couldn't breathe! You asked what's wrong with me! My Best friend Leslie said, 'Oh she's just being Miley'. The next time we hang out! I will redeem myself! My heart can't rest till then ooh-oh-ooh-oh. I- I can't wait to see you again."_

Temari just looked at me like I was crazy then she smirked. "Um…that's Miley Cyrus."

"Whatever. They are the same person." I said.

Temari just rolled her eyes and went back to packing with a smile on her face that said, Ten-Ten-you-cray-cray.

See, Temari thinks I'm cray-cray, but what she doesn't know is that the Miley Cyrus song was a signal to Choji. I had a mini-chip that was clipped on the inside of my collar. Choji has now heard the signal. It is his time to tell Shikamaru. The plan is going smoothly.

But now I've got the Miley Cyrus song stuck in my head. That really sucks.

"The last time I freaked ou-"

"Buns! Shut-up." Temari screamed. With emotion, if I might add.

"I just kept looking down?" I sang with un-sure filled tone.

"That's it. I am going to murder you!" Temari screamed. With emotion! Again!

She is no longer Sai number 2.

"I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout!" I sang with happiness.

"DUST WIND TECHNIQUE!"

"OWWW. THAT HURT! TWIN RISING DRAGONS!" I screamed.

That was the day our re-re-re-re-match started.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Choji)**

I heard the Miley Cyrus. Then I heard Temari and Ten-Ten's battle cry. I am tuning out of our conversation.

It was time to go to Shikamaru.

I found him asleep leaning on a tree.

I took out a kunai and threw it at him. His hand immediately flashed up and he caught the Kunai.

"What do you want Choji?" he yawned.

"You know the class that you teach? I heard that someone broke into it." I said.

"Not my problem." Shikamaru said.

I almost fell down.

"It's your classroom!" I said.

"And?" Shikamaru said.

"Someone could have stolen teaching material." I said.

"So?" Shikamaru said.

"Your students wouldn't be getting the best education possible!" I yelled.

"And I care because?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tsunade will have your head." I said knowing that will get his ass into gear.

"Oh yeah you're right! I probably should go." He said.

"You should." I said.

"I'll just take a quick 1 or 4 hour nap." He said.

_What a big skip. 1 or 4 hours. Thats a 3 hour difference!_

"1 hour." I said firmly.

"Troublesome." He sighed. "You're lucky you're my best friend."

I nodded then said something about chips.

I heard Ten-Ten scream "Hannah Montana" in reply. Even though she was still fighting Temari, she had heard my chips signal.

In the next hour, the final stages of our plan will be complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley Cyrus song is See You Again. Sorry for the randomness of it. But it was stuck in my head! Hope you liked this chapter. Story will soon be done...I think.<strong>

**Review or the giant baby will come for your bottoms. I'm serious. You'll only be wearing underwear.**


	17. Chapter 16

**So... I've had this chapter for awhile. But my stupid computer wouldnt let me on the internet so I vould never upload it on to Doc Manager. When I finally could get on internet (which was yesterday), I uploaded and started to edit. But my keyboard was being retarted so it when I'd click certain letters or characters, it wouldnt type. So I'd type a sentence and it would turn out like this: elo, I hik ou re nce or reding my stry. WTF! It said: Hello, I think you are nice for reading my story. So fixing all those crazy sentences took time. ANd when i fixed those and mykeyboard was starting to work, my computer crashed. I didnt even save. Pissed me off. Its called a crash dump actually, we dont lose anything in our computer, they just dump something into another thing. (Cant explain. The screen turns blue, white letters/ numbers/ anything on the screen. Then the computer restarts.) When the computer went to the desktop, I couldnt get on internet. I gave up and went to bed. I am using my mom's laptop right now.**

**Review or a giant turtle will follow you everywhere.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: I kind of used some slight AU: I pulled in celphones and a jeep. Nothing big. Ouran Highschool Host Club came in too. Still nothing big but <strong>**read the chapter then the A/N at the bottom. The A/N will explain. Story is not a cross over.**

**Go back to chapter 8 because this has to do with what went down in that chapter.**

**3****rd**** Person (Narrator/Author/Me)**

It was all Naruto's fault.

If he hadn't thought out loud, Konohamaru wouldn't have blabbed to the whole village.

Then Ino wouldn't have found out and Temari wouldn't have broken up with Shikamaru.

Temari also wouldn't have gotten all depressed.

And she sure as hell wouldn't be on an errand for Ten-Ten.

Was that what she was reduced to? Errand-girl.

She was the daughter of the previous Kazekage and the sister of the current one. Not some damn errand-girl.

Temari glanced at the clock in Ten-Ten's house. Forty-five minutes until she had to go to Konoha Academy to fulfill her task for Buns.

Fort-five minutes to put the threats that she had made for the 7 boys in the barbeque when they promised her (Naruto had broken that promise) in motion.

Fort-five minutes to make that grinning, ramen-loving dumbass pay.

Based on what she knew about Naruto, Ichiraku Ramen was the best place to find him. Temari headed in that direction, but instead of entering the ramen restaurant, she went to the building across it.

Leaning against the window of the clothing store, Temari spotted Naruto conversing with the ramen guy, Teuchi.

No way would they notice Temari. She was completely inconspicuous against the building.

Hiding in plain sight. Best way to stay unnoticed; where the enemy/target would least expect you.

Of course she could have hid behind the street sign that was off to her right but that was so…childish.

Temari reached into her weapon pouch and found the slingshot and led pellets that she sometimes uses when training.

She pulled out the sling-shot and one led pellet, aimed at the bowl of ramen placed in front of Naruto, and she shot.

Temari didn't even have to look to know she made a hit. Instead, she walked quickly into the clothing store so Naruto wouldn't see her when he turned around. After 50 seconds of pretending to be a happy customer at the store, Temari went back out. Teuchi was cleaning up a mess of broken ceramic bowl and ramen.

Soon after the mess was cleaned, Naruto handed a bill to Teuchi. As soon as Naruto's second bowl hit the table, Temari sent a led pellet crashing through it. Again she walked back into the store.

This went on and on and on.

When Naruto took out some bills, stared at it, sighed, and then handed it to Teuchi reluctantly, Temari knew that that was his remaining money. His last bowl of ramen was about to be bought.

So using copying jutsu, Temari poofed herself into Rock Lee.

As Lee, Temari walked right behind Naruto and shoved his head into his ramen.

"OI, NARUTO! ONLY EATING RAMEN ISNT HEALTHY! YOU SHOULD EAT SOMETHING MORE MANLY LIKE STEAKS. IT WOULD ALSO MAKE YOU A MORE YOUTHFUL PERSON!"

Temari/ Lee released Naruto. The blonde ninja who just had a face full of ramen sputtered and coughed.

"WHAT THE HELL LEE! YOU RUINED MY RAMEN. YOU HAVE TO PAY! WHOEVER CAN JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND NOT BREAK MORE THAN 3 BONES WINS!" Naruto yelled.

Temari may be pretending to be Lee, but she still had her sense. So her mind did the most practical thing it does when someone is being stupid; it sweat dropped. _What kind of idiot is he?_

"UMM…SORRY! I HAVE TO GO BE MORE…ERR…YOUTHFUL SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Temari/Lee said before running off.

Temari/Lee ran into an alley and poofed back into herself. From there, she went back to Ten-Ten's house.

Phase one complete. Now for phase one and a half.

Temari found a piece of paper and a pen. She then began to write:

_**To Kaoru and Hikaru:**_

_**I have something fun for you to do.  
><strong>__**Make...**_

_**A skirt of steaks.  
><strong>__**Bracelets and rings of bacon.  
><strong>__**A necklace of sausage links.  
><strong>__**A ham hat.  
><strong>__**Meat items have to be raw.**_

_**Get a rabid lion.  
><strong>__**Lion chases a dude that is dressed in the meat attire.  
><strong>__**I will be sending dude shortly.**_

_**You better take a video.**_

_**-Temari**_

Temari then summoned her weasel.

"I'm sending you to the Hitatchiin twins. Give them this message." Temari said, tucking the note she wrote in the sash around her weasel before sending it away.

Phase 1 and a half complete.

Now for phase 1 and 3 quarters: Tsunade's permission.

Temari went to theliquor store. Being 21, she could buy the alcoholic drink. She went up to the cash register.

"I need 5 bottles of the sake the Hokage drinks." she said.

The cashier walked to an aisle and came back with 5 bottles. Temari quickly paid and took the now-bagged sake.

She then ran to the hokage building. She stormed into Tsunade's office to find the sannin stabbing stacks of papers with Kunai. When she seemed satisfied, she turned to Temari and put on a cheerful smile.

"What can I do for you, Temari-san?"

Now many other people would have gotten nervous and ran away after watching the Hokage massacre stacks of paper with so much murderous intent. But Temari isn't one to get intimdated easily, so she brushed of the Hokage's act of paper murder and got straight to the point.

"I request permission to send Naruto to a deserted land where he would be chased by a rabid lion with meat attached to his body."

Tsunade sighed. "What did that he do now?"

"He broke a promise."

Tsunade stared at Temari incredulously. "Naruto does not break promises."

"He did this time."

"And you're sure?" Tsunade asked.

"Would I be wasting my time and yours if I wasn't?"

"Fine." Tsunade said. "I'm not supposed to agree to things like this but...that kid has called me 'baa-chan' for way too long!"

Temari smiled.

"But..." Tsunade started.

Inwardly Temari groaned.

"I would like something in return." Tsunade finished.

Temari was prepared. She instanly plulled out the 5 bottles of sake she bought from the bags. Tsunade stared at them as Temari set them down on her desk. She immediately grabbed one bottle, opened it, and took a swig.

"You have my permission!" She said happily. Shizune had kept her away from her bottled treasure for way too long.

Temari nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey!" Tsunade yelled.

Temari silently cursed.

"I better see a video." The hokage said.

"Oh you will." Temari said as she left a buzzed and happy hokage. Temari threw the grocery bags in a nearby trash can. Now that phase 1 and 3 quarters was complete, it was time to move on to phase 2.

That meant getting Naruto.

For that she needed Sakura.

Temari quickly went to Sakura's house. One knock and Pinky opened the door.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully. "It's good to see you. Are you feeling, you know, not depressed?"

Temari nodded quickly. "Call Naruto." She said.

Sakura immediately became confused. "What? Why?" she asked.

"Because I love him and I want his number. No, dumbass!" Temari said.

Sakura grinned. "There's my sarcastic Suna Princess! I thought we had almost lost you. You're back!"

"Yeah, Yeah, everything's awesome now. Call Naruto, damn it!" Temari yelled.

"Okay, but why?" Sakura asked.

Temari sighed. She needed to hurry. Only 15 minutes were left before she had to go to Konoha Academy for Ten-Ten's teaching materials. Temari quickly explained the promises, the threats, and Naruto not keeping his promise.

Sakura burst out laughing. "So have you ruined his ramen?" she said between laughter.

"Yep."

"What about the lion?"

"That's where you come in."

"Just tell me what to do."

"Call Naruto and tell him to come over. I'll do the rest." Temari said.

Sakura nodded, took out her phone, and dialed a number.

"Naruto I need you to come over now. Why?" Sakura looked to Temari for help but the blonde kunoichi just shrugged and mouthed, _make something up_.

"Forget about my reasons for calling you. Just come over. Please, for me." Sakura said cutely.

Sakura smiled then turned off her phone.

In 10 seconds (seriously), Naruto burst through the Sakura's door, not bothering to knock and not noticing Temari.

"SAKURA! I KNEW YOU CAME AROUND! I MIGHT HAVE BEEN ON THE WHOLE OTHER SIDE OF THE VILLAGE BUT I RUSHED HERE AS FAST AS I COULD! I AM GLAD YOU STARTED TO NOTICE THAT I AM AN IRRESISTABLE HUNK! I NOTICED IT TOO! BELIEVE-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence Temari snuck up behind him and hit his neck sharply with the side of her hand. He was out like a light.

"What now?" Sakura asked staring at Naruto's lifeless body.

"Well he's unconscious, so we could have our way with him." Temari said.

Sakura whipped her head towards Temari. "WHAT?"

"Dude, I'm just joking. We are now going to send him to Hinata naked and let her have _her _way with him."

Sakura laughed. "I would love to see her face when she opens a box and sees a naked Naruto."

Imagining this, Temari began to laugh. "She'd probably die."

"So…are we shipping a naked Naruto to Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"No! That's disgusting. I was only joking. I didn't know you fantasized about that kind of shit Sakura." Temari said, stepping awy from Sakura.

"But you brought it up! You know, now that you're not depressed, you're already pissing me off."

"Good. That means I'm doing my job."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "But seriously, what do we do with him?" Sakura asked while pointing at Naruto.

"Get me a pen and a piece of paper and you'll see." Temari said.

Sakura complied. She soon came back with a sheet of paper and a red pen.

On the paper, Temari wrote:

_**Here is the dude.  
><strong>__**Don't forget to dress his naked body in the raw meat.  
><strong>__**When he comes to, tell him that he broke the promise he made to Temari in the barbeque.  
><strong>__**Give him a 2 second head start. **__**(The boy can run fast. I mean really fast. In ten seconds he ran from one side of a huge village to another. WIERD AS HELL!)**_

_**Rules:  
><strong>__**Runs from deserted land back to Konoha.  
><strong>__**Bind his fingers and hands so he can't do jutsu.  
><strong>_

_**-Temari**_

Sakura, who had been looking over Temari's shoulder, began to laugh.

Temari tucked the note into Naruto's jacket pocket. She performed a jutsu and sent Naruto to the Hitatchiin twins.

Phase two was completed. Now the whole plan was done with 10 minutes to spare. That should be enough time to get to Konoha Academy.

_I better get a video of Naruto running from the rabid lion, _Temari thought as she left Sakura's home.

Somewhere, Naruto woke up in a desolate area. All he could see around him was land and nothing else. Naruto shivered. His body felt cold. He looked down and saw raw meat covering him.

"What the…"

Suddenly trumpets sounded and confetti surrounded Naruto. Two identical men stepped into his view. Now Naruto wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he wasn't stupid. He quickly deduced that the two men in front of him were identical twins.

"I'm Hikaru." One said slyly.

"Kaoru." The other one said with just as much slyness.

"You didn't keep your promise to Temari." Hikaru said. Naruto then remembered the promises at the barbeque. And Temari's threats.

"So now you'll pay the prices." The twins said in unison, their voices filled with mischief.

A roar was heard.

Naruto turned around and saw a lion lunge at him.

Good thing it was in a cage.

"That's Cuddly-chan. Our friend, Honey named it himself." Kaoru said as he got into the passenger side of a jeep Naruto had not seen before.

"Please note that Cuddly-chan is frothing at the mouth. This means he is rabid." Hikaru said, getting into the driver's side.

"You are to run from here back to Konoha. Konoha is that way." Kaoru pointed to a direction.

Hikaru started the jeep. "We were supposed to give you a 2 seconds head start."

"But where is the fun in that." The twins said together.

Kaoru then pressed an unseen button and the lion was unleashed.

Naruto bolted towards Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Naruto)**

Ever since I was a little boy I had imagined myself in the Hokage's white garb, wearing the Kage hat. I imagined myself giving missions, protecting the village and its inhabitants, choosing who would genin, chunin, and jonin. I imagined myself as a great man, with a wise advisor. My subordinates would respect me and love me. I wouldn't see the fear that I grew so accustomed to in the people's eyes; just pride.

Never once had I imagined myself naked, covered in meat, and running from a rabid lion whilst twins drive along side me taking a video of the whole thing.

I really hate Temari right now. BELIEVE IT!

* * *

><p><strong>So the Ouran thing. I could only imagine the Hitachiin twins as the people that would do this. Why? Because they are so mischevious, they would do something like this. But to Tamaki. But Naruto reminds me of Naruto. Blonde, crazy, over-zealous, outcasted (Tamaki was outcasted by his grandma cause he was an illegitamate child), sweet, do anything for their friends. So much alike. Anyways Honey-senpai was the only one who I thought would name a beast like a rabid lion, Cuddly-chan. Anyways the twins are the mischevious helpers of Temari. I ask you to imagine them in Ninja garb or merchant clothes or something not Ouranish. So that explains the Ouran. Note, this is not a cross-over.<strong>

**It feels like such a long time. I hadnt forgotten about this and I didnt discontinue or give up. I do not plan to do any of those. I had writers block. i just didnt know what to write but then I read over my story, something I should have done a long time ago. I read chapter 8 ang then I was like, "NARUTO BROKE THE PROMISE, SO HE GETS THE LION!" I grabbed my notebook and began writing. I know Ino was supposed to ruin his ramen but I never wrote that in any of the previous chapters, and I couldnt find a way to depict it in this chapter. Anyways, I hope you liked. I'll try to update soon, if writers block doesnt get me.**

**Hope you liked it. You better review. JK. But if you dont the giant turtle will follow you everywhere. And I mean everywhere.**


	18. Chapter 17

**So writers block got me again. I know, that sucks. The story is not over yet. I think there is 1 or 2 more chapters left, maybe 3. Gosh, summer is almost over and I haven't been uploading as much as I said I would. Stupid writers block. You know what's gonna really suck? School will be back and that's when I wont be cursed with this disease that disable's writers from writing. Writers block, you cunning bastard.**

**Anyways, Please read!**

* * *

><p><strong>1st<strong>** Person (Shikamaru) **

I was now at the academy, yawning and stretching. That nap that I had was too short. I walked through the building until I had reached my classroom. I unlocked the door and stepped in.

There was Temari, climbing in my classroom from the window.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Person (Temari)**

I was climbing the wall of the Academy, using my chakra to balance my body. This reminds me of my genin days, when walking on water and running up walls and trees were difficult.

Ten-Ten had said that the classroom was the second window from left to right on the second row. I walked to the designated row and opened the 2nd window. I climbed through and noticed a familiar chakra.

Nara.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Person (Ten-Ten)**

Choji and I were at the end of the hallway. Our chakra was concealed but we still stood far away from the classroom Shikamaru and Temari were in for precaution. Couldn't have them noticing us.

After waiting for what seemed like a lifetime, Temari stormed out of Shikamaru's classroom blushing. She sees me and glares in a way that could kill a small mouse. But I am no small mouse, therefore I am still breathing.

"You tricked me! How dare you? When you get back to your house, I'll kill you!" She screeched before storming out of the academy.

Choji ran into the classroom and I followed him, fearing for my life. Standing there holding the left side of his face, was Shikamaru.

"She punched me." He said.

Damn, I thought. Our plan had flopped. Temari is angry and Shikamaru is injured. Choji and I failed. Temari is going to revert back to her depressed ways and Shikamaru is going to return to missions. I should have never meddled.

I was about to stomp away when Choji put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he pointed to Shikamaru's face. He was grinning despite the impressive bruise that was spreading on his cheek bone. And if I am not mistaken, Temari was _blushing_ when she stormed away. Although, that was probably from finding out she was tricked.

Our plan _had _worked.

ShikaTema was back!

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person (What happened in the classroom)**

Shikamaru stared as Temari climbed through the window. As soon as she was through, she noticed Shikamaru.

"Oh no." Temari said before turning towards the window, ready to climb back out.

"Wait." Shikamaru said as he got Sand-nin in his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Why should I?"

"Because we need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"Nu-uh."

"Are you seriously going to do that?"

"Are you seriously going to argue with me?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm seriously going to do that."

Shikamaru sighed. Temari was so stubborn.

"Look." He said. "Could you please just listen?"

Temari didn't say anything.

"Nothing happened between me and Ino." Shikamaru said.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because if something did happen, I would be with her right now."

Temari didn't reply. But she couldn't deny that it was the truth. Ino and Shikamaru weren't together. She left him alone, she didn't go after him anymore, and she didn't talk about him incessantly. She just ignored him.

"I was asleep and when I woke up, Ino was on top of me." Shikamaru said. "I don't like her that way, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me that way either. Actually, I'm positive. Choji told me that she was trying to use me as something to get over Sasuke. A distraction. The only reason she actually seemed like she really cared that you were there was because she was jealous. Not because she loved me, but because I took an interest in you. I don't really care about girls, I never really look at them. There just annoying. But then you came and I was interested. And I actually looked at you, so Ino felt insecure."

Temari was feeling a bit angry. She wasted so much time being sad and depressed for nothing.

"But the reason she got on me in the kitchen was because she was angry. She was mad because she was the last one to know about us. She felt humiliated. I was never cheating on you." Shikamaru finished.

Temari couldn't believe this.

"That-That…" she sputtered.

"Bitch." Shikamaru offered.

"No." Temari said shaking her head. "That girl has some balls."

Not many people ever messed with Sabaku no Temari. She was the Kazekage's daughter and _Gaara's _sister. If you screw with Temari, you lose a limb. It was that simple. But Ino single handedly brought Temari down to a state of sadness and anger. She made Temari cry. How embarrassing. Ino was evil. Manipulative. Terrible. Horrid.

And Temari respects her for that. Being able to screw Temari over like that really speaks well of your character. At least to the Sand Siblings.

Shikamaru was smirking. Temari hadn't realized he was right in front of her. While she was busy thinking of how admirable Ino was turning out to be, he had progressively walked closer to her. Shikamaru leaned down; his face was so close to Temari's. Her heart sped up and her eyes fluttered close and she puckered her lips. Shikamaru pressed his warm lips to hers.

He smirked again. "So, everythings fine?"

Temari nodded.

"Where back?"

Temari nodded again.

Shikamaru smiled and before speaking again.

"You know, Choji and Ten-Ten were tricking us the whole time. I already knew but I played along because I wanted to clear all this up. They're standing at the end of the hallway right now."

Temari looked confused.

"You didn't know? I guess I really _am _the smart one in this relationship." Shikamaru said.

Temari blushed out of anger and punched Shikamaru really hard before leaving the classroom.

"I'll kill Buns." She kept muttering.

* * *

><p><strong>I dont know. This chapter seems kind of anticlimactic. Tell me what you think.<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**1****st**** person (Temari)**

It was the last day of my Liaison trip to Konohagakure. I was fully packed and double checking Shikamaru's house for any belongings that I might have left. In the DVD player was a disc.

I smiled. Shikamaru and I had watched this video of Naruto running away from a rabid lion many times. Always made us crack up.

I triple checked the house, and then went around a fourth time. I really didn't want to leave. But I still walked out the door, along with the shadow clones that were carrying my stuff.

The walk to the gate was lengthy. Mainly because I kept pausing and staring at random items or places. Moments that happened during my time here in Konoha kept popping into my thoughts.

Only Nara stood at the gate. Ten-Ten, Sakura, and Hinata had already said their goodbyes. And Ino had even apologized and Shikamaru and I did too. Naruto had grinned and said – rather loudly – that the run away from the lion increased his stamina and speed plus the heat gave him a killer tan.

Choji had hugged me.

Neji, Shino, and Sai nodded.

Kiba did that one-handed raise thing while walking away, attempting to be a cool and suave guy but failing. Akamaru had barked at a squirrel and Kiba had dashed after it.

Lee gave a 2 hour-long speech about companionship, loyalty, relationships and wait for it….YOUTHFULNESS!

Everyone left the barbeque with a headache and all I could hear and see for the next 4 hours was Lee's voice and his abnormally large and bushy eyebrows.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, didn't talk. He left the matter alone.

And now it was the day of reckoning.

"Hey." I said when I walked up to him.

"Sup." He said.

I tried to say 'It's been fun. And I like you very much. I don't know when we'll see each other again but…I want you to know that I love you' but all that came out was, "Why does your face look so stupid?"

Shikamaru looked taken aback. "Once again, she shoots everything down to hell." He mumbled. "Can't we have a decent conversation without insults?" He said to me.

"I make no promises."

He smirked and I knew I was too.

I didn't want this to be one of those awkward turned teary conversations couples had when one was leaving. He probably didn't want it to be that way too.

And I bet we both knew it was not going to be one of those goodbyes. Well, not with us as the couple.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** person (Shikamaru)**

I left in the morning without waking her up. It was early. Not just my kind of early, but regular people early. I knew she was going to have to wake up around five for her trip back to Suna and I just didn't want to be up to see her looking around the house for things she might have left out.

I walked around the village. It wasn't that quiet right now at 4:30. Teams were out in the fields, training. People were going in and out of the Hokage building, trying to get missions or getting payment and recognition for one. I mixed in with these people without actually talking to them. They all knew I wasn't the conversational type.

I just walked and walked and soon I found myself at the gates. 45 minutes passed by and Temari came into view.

"Why does your face look so stupid?"

_That _was the _first_ thing she said to me.

At first I was taken aback. I was about to tell her the things that were on my mind. My feelings and how much she meant to me. Her 'stupid face' comment saved me.

I replied back with my fake-annoyed attitude that I had with her, a smirk creeping onto my face.

And she was smirking back too.

We just talked and laughed and teased each other. There was no goodbye, just a see you later.

Because we could've said all the things that we wanted to say to each other. We could've poured out all our emotions and opened up. We could've spent time crying and whining and bitching and moaning about her leaving but we didn't.

Because this wasn't the end.

We were definitely going to see each other again.

It's a fact.

* * *

><p><strong>No sequel guys. Sorry but I am not going to make one.<strong>

**I AM FINALLY DONE! FINALLY, FINALLY, FINALLY! ALL I can say is "HELL YEAH, FUCKING RIGHT! I AM DONE BITCHES!"**

**Now back to being dignified...sort of. I needed this story to be done because I want to only take on 2 projects at a time and I already have another story but an idea for another one came into mind. And 3 projects is just too much. So 2 is my limit. And since this one is done it has cleared space. So yeah. Times, moments, smirks, and kisses is NOT a project. It's a series of one-shots. It's not something I'm striving to complete. I do it when I feel like.**

**Thank you for reading this story. I love you guys with a passion unmatched by any! ****You guys have made my days. **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER SO TRY TO REVIEW! Please...for me.**


End file.
